Kamen Rider War
by NecroGodYami
Summary: A new Rider War has begun. Same reward, different city and Riders. I was taken into this new world to compete in the war. I swear, I will win this war, and protect my new home. Self-Insert, multiple OC's, and all around crazyness.
1. A Prelude Of Things To Come

**A/N: Hello, hello people! Another new story is coming!**

 **Now, I got this story idea from a mixture of watching Ryuki and reading some other stories. I'll explain in the bottom A/N the idea in more detail. Now this chapter isn't a prolouge it's more of a prelude, meaning I'm showing a scene that will come later in the story. I didn't wanna do a prolouge yet since there are still some things I need to work out. Also, this story will be my first self-insert story, so wish me luck.**

 **So, Let's Start Up!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kamen Rider.**

 **(/Line Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)**

"Those idiots are going are all out huh?"

On top of a skyscraper, sitting down on a ledge was a 13 year old boy. He was wearing a sleeveless dark gray hoodie, a long sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. His hood was up so his features were indescribable.

From the ledge he was watching what looked like a large battle royale all across the city. Explosions, clashing blades, engines, all those sounds being made by multiple people in armor and strange belts fighting to the death.

The boy sighed. "I'm the youngest out of all them, and yet I'm smart enough to sit this all out."

"Isn't that how you would rather spend this entire war? Sitting it all out?" Another voice asked.

The boy smiled and stood up. He turned around to see another boy there. He was around 16 with snow white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a high school uniform that consisted of a black jacket, white button-up, and black pants. Around his neck was a white cloak, and on his belt was a buckle that resembled a black hand trimmed in red.

"Yeah, unless I have to keep some of the Dark Riders in line."

The white haired boy sighed. "Man Michael. Why do you have to act like a enforcer. If some of those guys want to blow something up just let 'em. It's not like it matters."

The now named Michael pulled his hood down to show brown curly hair with faint blue highlights, dark brown eyes, and a pair of black framed glasses. "It does matter. If they rampage, I'll take them down. That includes you too, Kaito. Or should I call you Sorcerer when I'm talking about Dark Riders?"

"Oh, ha ha ha." The now named Kaito said sarcastically. Kaito walked over and stood next to Michael to look at the battles happening all over the city.

"What are these idiots think there doing? The city's gonna be destroyed at this rate." Michael said.

"The all 'mighty game master' made an announcement earlier. The last Rider, or Rider group standing wins the whole thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you paid attention you would know that there's only 5 Main Riders left."

"What about the Side and Dark Riders?"

"Only a couple of Side Riders left. After the Main Riders are done, me and the other Dark Riders are going on a cleaning spree. Anyone left is eliminated."

"Including me?"

"Why do you think Ryuga ordered me here?"

"I thought G4 was in charge?"

"You were the one who took him outta the game."

"Oh right. That was me."

Kaito walked away from the ledge a bit. He took a ring from his pocket and put it on his right ring finger. The ring resembled his belt buckle. He put in front of said buckle.

 **DRIVER ON, NOW!**

Kaito's buckle was replaced with a belt having the same hand in front. He took another ring, this one resembling a head, and put on his left ring finger. He turned two handles to turn the hand into a left hand position. And the belt sung:

 **SHABADOOBI, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin." Kaito muttered. He flipped a visor on his ring down and put it in front of the hand again.

 **CHANGE, NOW!**

Kaito swung his hand into the air where a gold magic circle appeared and lowered down on Kaito transforming him.

When the circle disappeared, Kaito had armor resembling a old sorcerer including a pointed hat helmet. The armor's colors were gold and black.

He transformed into Kamen Rider, Sorcerer!

He took another ring and changed his belt to the right position.

 **CONNECT, NOW!**

Another gold magic circle appeared next to him. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a axe that resembled a sorcerer staff with a golden blade called the Dis Halberd. When it was pulled out the gold circle disappeared.

Sorcerer turned and pointed his axe at Michael. "Michael, surrender. If you do, I can promise that Ryuga won't torture you. Please. Think about the others."

Michael turned to Sorcerer with a sad smile on his face. "Kaito, I said my goodbyes. This war ends today. Even if I'm not the one to win, I'll make sure it ends. No matter what."

"Michael..."

"Even if I have to fight all of the remaining Riders, I don't care. This world is better than our own. I'll fight to defend my new home. My true home. So, tell the Dark Riders th-"

"We already know, trash."

Another voice interrupted.

A boy walked from the roof door and stood next to Sorcerer. He was around 17 with golden hair tied into a small ponytail and matching colored eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as Kaito except his jacket and pants were gold instead of black.

Michael stared at the new boy with a angry expression and says one word:

"Yugane."

The now named Yugane gives a disgusted look as Michael.

"I didn't give you permission to say my name, commoner mongrel trash."

"The more I hear you talk the more I think your trying to impersonate Gilgamesh."

Yugane scoffed. "I also didn't say you could talk to me either, disrespectful unworthy dispersible barbarian gutter trash mongrel."

"Shut up Goldie."

"I'll make you regret showing me disrespect."

Yugane pulled from his jacket a Sengoku Driver. On one side it had a cutting knife, in the middle a octagonal indent, and had a Rider indicator on the other side. He attached it to his waist and it produced a gold belt instead of the usual yellow.

"Sir! Ryuga's orders were to capture him." Sorcerer told Yugane.

"Orders have changed. Any Dark Riders in the immediate area are to report to this location and kill him. Then bring his corpse and Driver to the game master."

"But Sir!"

"Silence! Unless you want to be accused of being a traitor, you will follow my commands."

Sorcerer grunted. "Y-Yes. Sir."

"Good."

Yugane pulled out a black Lockseed with a golden apple imprinted on it, and labeled **L.S-Gold.**

He puts one arm behind his back and the one with his Lockseed in the air. "Henshin" And unlocks the Lockseed.

 **GOLDEN!**

A Crack opens and a large red and gold apple appears. He brings his arm down and attaches the Lockseed to the Driver.

 **LOCK ON!**

As European standby music plays he raises his arms to the sky, crosses them, then swings them down and slicing the Lockseed open.

 **COME ON! GOLDEN ARMS: OGON NO KAJITSU!**

The apple drops over Yugane's shoulder's and creates the Rider Wear. The apple folds to make chest, back, and shoulder armor. A splash of golden energy brings his Arm's weapons. A sword and shield themed after a apple slice and apple shape respectively. His armor was gold and red.

Yugane transformed into Kamen Rider, Mars!

"Now, Sorcerer, prepare to eliminate this trash." Mars ordered Sorcerer.

"Yes Sir."

Mars and Sorcerer slowly walk towards Michael, weapons raised.

Michael reached behind his back and pulled out a...

*The screen freezes.*

(Michael's voice in voice over.)

"That was the day the Rider War ended. Also the day that...I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably start from the beginning. It all started when..."

(/LINE BREAKEGE!\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)

 **A/N: So that's the prelude. Now, let me explain a bit.**

 **This story is like Ryuki's. There is a Rider War, but it's a bit different. Instead of just Riders from Ryuki, every single Kamen Rider is involved, be them Main, Side, or Dark. Now, this might sound insane as hell, that's why I will ask you this:**

 **Should I use all Heisei Era Riders, or just Neo-Heisei?**

 **Now even though this is a idea I love, it's still a bit insane. So, that's what I'm asking. Option 1, or Option 2. Either way, I, again, need help. You, my faithful viewers, have to send in OC's, or self-inserts(I don't mind.). Now, depending on how you guys vote for which Era Riders I use, that's what Rider OC's you guys can send in. For example: If you guy's vote for me using the Neo-Heisei, you can't send in a Kuuga OC. So, vote wisely.**

 **Now above you saw that I had two of my own OC's as Neo-Heisei Dark Riders. That's because three day's ago when I had this idea, I didn't think about the insanity of the idea. It doesn't mean I'm using the Neo-Heisei Riders, you still need to vote.**

 **Okay, so on my profile I will put a poll for the vote. The poll will close after the day I post Chapter 2 or the Prolouge. Now after that poll will be a poll for which Rider my self-insert should be. I'm leaning towards Eternal, but there are other idea's I'm having. But sadly, this isn't 'Trinity Rider' where I could be three Riders.**

 **Now, the city this story takes place in will be further discussed at a later date.**

 **So, until the prolouge, go check the poll, check out some of my other stories if your new, and keep reading!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. End Of Normal Days

**A/N: What is going on people! I'm bringing the prolouge of 'Kamen Rider War'! So since I posted this story yesterday I've gotten three reviews and that's good, but I want more!**

 **I also wanted to say a special thank you to Daozang and Senvisal. These two always review my Kamen Rider stories, and I wanted to say thanks.**

 **The poll has closed, and It's been decided that all Riders will be used!**

 **Now I forgot to put up a OC sheet so here it is:**

 **\**

 **OC Sheet:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Rider:**

 **Roll in the War:**

 **/**

 **The 'Roll in the War' is how your OC participates in the War and battles. Like, do they go out and look for Riders to eliminate? Do they sit out until absolutely necessary? That's what I mean.**

 **Now, the Riders that are taken are: Nadeshiko, Agito, and Decade.**

 **For a few Riders I'll use my own OC's, but don't let that discourage you from sending in one. And send them in through PM thank you. Leave the review section for just that. I'm also putting in the Rider Poll for which Rider my insert should be so check that out.**

 **So, without further delay, Let's Start Up!**

 **(/Line Break\\\\\\\\\\\\)**

This all started on a normal school day.

I was standing in my bedroom and getting dressed. I wore a dark gray borderline black shirt, a black and red DC hoodie, blue jeans, and black and red DC sneakers. Around my neck was a black necklace with Kamen Rider Wizard's magic circle done in black metal as a pendant.

I grabbed a comb from my dresser and tried combing my curly brown hair, but I was unsuccessful. I walked to my nightstand and grab my black glasses. I grab my backpack off my bed and my black headset.

I walk to the front door of my house and start the trek to the bus stop. My mom had to take my older brother somewhere so she told me to just go to the bus stop. I was walking and was halfway to the stop and I suddenly got a pain in my head. I stop walking and grabbed the side of my head, it was like someone put a alarm in my head, It just kept ringing and ringing. A minute later it stopped, I then continued on the way to the bus stop.

Today felt weird.

(A few bus stops later!)

I was at my locker taking my books out for my morning classes with my headset blaring and I didn't notice someone silently approach me. Someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around and I came face to face with a skull mask.

"Aaahh!" I screamed in surprise and fell on my ass.

"Hahahaha! Oh, that never get's old!" The person said between laughs.

He was the same age as me, with shaggy dirty blonde hair wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

"Cam, you're a asshole." I told him.

"Hey, I just like scaring people." He gave me a hand up.

"That you do. Hey, have you seen Rylie?"

"Yeah, he's at our usual spot."

"Ah, thanks."

I walked to the front of the science classroom door and spoted my friend Rylie, and made my way to him.

Today was like a normal day...I thought.

(Timeskip to lunch!)

I was at our groups usual table with my head down and trying to take a nap. All throughout morning classes I still had that ringing pain in my head, but I still don't know why it was there.

"Michael, no sleeping." That sounded like John. And I knew it was John when he slammed a math book on the back of my head.

"Owie!" I rubbed the spot he hit.

"Stop sleeping all the time and you won't get hurt."

I put my head back on the table. "You godamn suck."

At the table across from ours a guy had a pocket mirror out, and for a minute I could've sworn I saw a black dragon with red eyes looking at me from it.

What the hell...was with today?

(After School.)

I was laying on my bed playing on my 3DS while listening to some music. After lunch today the ringing kept coming. Then there was that thing I saw in that mirror. Wait mirror? What was this, Kamen Rider Ryuki?

Well, whatever was going on today, it was weird that was for sure. I didn't have any damage to my head recently. So what the hell was going on? Today was freaking me the hell out.

*RING-RING*

I heard the door bell go off. I got up from my bed and went to the front door and opened it. Standing there was a man dressed in a black suit.

"Are you Michael?" He asked.

"That's me."

From his pocket he pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

"This letter is from a very important man who wished it was delivered to you as fast as possible. Have a good day." He bowed and left.

After closing and locking the front door, I took a look at the letter. It was a normal white envelope, nothing special.

I opened the envelope and took out the letter. It only had four words. And no name of the sender.

 _You, have been chosen._

Suddenly, the ringing was back. But this time a million times worse. I didn't have time to grab my head, the pain was too much. My knees buckled and I hit the ground. I was slowly losing consciousness.

Before I passed out, saw something in one of the windows. A black dragon, and a figure in black armor with glowing red eyes.

"Kamen...Rider...Ryuga..." After that final sentence I passed out.

From the window the armored figure emerged, a reflection no more. He gently picked up the unconscious boy. A gray veil appeared in front of them.

Before Ryuga walked through the veil and left the world, he said something.

"Please, forgive me for involving you in this." He said.

Holding the boy, he walked through the veil, disappearing.

Today...Was the end of my normal days. Today, was when the war gained a new player.

(/LineBreak\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)

 **A/N: So everybody, there's the prolouge.**

 **So, until next time, review, like, follow, vote on the Poll on my Profile for the Rider vote, send in OC's, so for now!**

 **J**


	3. My New World? Gaim Yami Takes The Stage!

**A/N: You guys...Are freaking awesome! The OC submissions I've gotten are awesome! Especially from Maxpower02. He had an idea of a 5 Rider mercenary team of Riders, check out his review cause the idea is awesome, and so are the other OC submissions.**

 **In this chapter we see Michael's Rider form as well as 2 submitted OC's.**

 **Here are the taken Riders: Nadeshiko, Agito, Decade, Hibiki, Meteor, Baron, Duke, Zangetsu(As well as Zangetsu Shin.), Marika, Sigurd, Faiz, Kabuto, Abyss, Dark Kiva, and Gaim Yami.**

 **Those are the taken Riders, and any other ones are fair game. So, keep sending in Riders.**

 **The Rider Vote is closed, and the result is...A tie between Gaim Yami and Mach!**

 **Yeah, I didn't any votes to break the tie, so, I'm picking Gaim Yami.**

 **I should also explain how I'm doing Gaim Yami. What I'm doing is, he's gonna be like regular Gaim. He can use other Lockseed's and not limited only to Lemon Jimber form. Any Lockseed he uses though will be a black variant of the original. Say, for example, he uses Kachidoki it'll be a black colored version.**

 **And let me also explain the World this takes place in. It's a world similar to are's except for a few differences, like for example, that video game and anime characters exist and are fully real. Oh wait...Did I forget to say that in the first chapter? Well, this story is in the Anime X-over section, what did you expect? Oh, and the city this place takes place in, is called Tokusat City...Get it?**

 **So, without further delay, Let's Start Up!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kamen Rider or any other series you will see in this. All I own are my OC's and of course my Self-Insert self. I also don't own the submitted OC's, I'm just...Borrowing them?**

 **P.S: This is the first time I'm putting a opening in one of my stories!**

 **(/Break the Line!\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)**

A grayish veil appeared in front of a large purple tower in a city plaza.

Out of the veil appeared Kamen Rider Ryuga carrying the still unconscious Michael. Ryuga approached the tower's front door where a small figure was waiting. The figure was a small fairy like girl in a purple dress with blonde hair and was floating on a open tome.

She noticed Ryuga approaching the doors and gasped in surprise. "Ah! Ryuga-san! Your back earlier than expected."

Ryuga placed Michael against the door in a sitting position and turned to look at the small girl. "The Game Master sent the letter early. So I was able to retrieve him quicker than I thought."

The girl looked at the unconscious Michael. "I still wonder why this boy is so special."

Ryuga looked at Michael as well. "The Game Master says he'll survive till the very end. He wants to know if the boy wins or not."

Ryuga looks back at the girl. "Histoire-san, do you remember the favor I asked you?"

The now named Histoire looks at Ryuga and nods. "Of course. This boy will be under my care, as well as well as the others care as well."

"Thank you, Histoire-san."

 _"Ryuga, we must leave."_ A voice in Ryuga's mind spoke

Ryuga nodded at the voice. "Histoire-san, I must go now." Ryuga started walking away from the tower.

"Ryuga-san!" Histoire called out.

Ryuga looks back at Histoire.

"Please, be careful."

Ryuga nods. He then jumps through a nearby mirror into the Mirror World.

Histoire looks at Michael with a sad smile. "I'm sorry that you were brought into this War, but don't worry. The CPU's as well as myself will take care of you."

With that, Histoire goes inside the building to get help to carry Michael inside.

(/)

 **(Cue Opening: Chase The World by May'n)**

 **(Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau kimi shika shiranai)** _The screen opens to reveal Michael walking through a destroyed city with various battles going on before the camera zooms in on his face to see his determined glare._

 **(Fumikonde mezameru sekai e)** _The camera shifts to Kamen Rider Ryuga along with the other Dark Riders waiting for him before it changes to show the camera fly past Michael as DragBlacker flies towards Ryuga._

 **(Instrumental)** _The title appears before its slashed to pieces._

 **(Utsumuki sugite chiisai boku date no keshiki ga)** _The scene shifts to Michael looking at his Black Orange Lockseed as Gaim Yami stands behind him before the scene changes to show a shadowed figure holding his Advent Deck as DragBlacker coils around him._

 **(Kumitateta JIORAMA no uso dato)** _The scene changes to show the Riders in their daily lives._

 **(Awase tsurai shiten ni kizuite iru)** _The scene changes to various Riders in battle against monsters before the scene changes to Michael and the shadowed figure stand back-to-back as Michael turns around the other figure disappears._

 **(Kakedashite yuku mirai wa utsukushisa wo te ni)** _The scene changes to Michael bound in chains as a figure with glowing blue eyes glances back. The scene changes to show Michael, Raito, and Daisuke standing across from a group of shadowed Riders as flames surround them._

 **(Sorezore ga toberu basho wo toikaketeku)** _The scene changes to show the rest of the cast as well as outlines of the other Riders before it changes to show Ryuga's Final Vent and Gaim Yami's Jimber Lemon Burai Kick before the attacks collide._

 **(Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau kimi shika shiranai)** _Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Decade as Hiro gives him a mad grin as he transforms into Kamen Rider Abyss as both charge and clash blades in a shower of sparks._

 **(Kasoku shite hajimete yukeru boku wa boku no saki e)** _The scene changes to Kamen Rider Meteor battling against Kamen Rider Baron before the scene changes to a Rider with glowing blue eyes sends a violet colored energy slash at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva._

 **(Motto takaku motto tsuyoko kimi ni todokitai)** _The scene changes to show Gaim Yami, Agito, and Faiz getting tossed around before the scene changes to them transforming into their Final Forms._

 **(Fumikonde mezameru sekai e!)** _The camera then shows Gaim Yami and the other Riders performing their Final Attacks against the blue eyed figure as the attacks collided, covering the screen in a bright light. The scene changes to show Michael as well as the other Riders standing for a big group picture with their Rider Forms appearing behind them._

 **(End Opening.)**

( _/)_

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself with a headache. "What the hell happened?" All I remember was getting that strange letter and that ringing...Then I saw...Kamen Rider Ryuga?

"That can't be right. I probably stayed up all night watching Kamen Rider on Facebook again. Besides, if I really saw Ryuga, then I would be by the front door. I'm in my bed."

And I was. I was in my regular bedroom in my bed. Though...Something felt wrong. Wasn't my window higher? And...Since when do I wear my hoodie to sleep?

"I need something to walk me up." I got out of my bed and walked to my computer desk. When I powered on my laptop there was an open episode of Kamen Rider Gaim.

Though it wasn't open on the Kamen Rider Network Facebook page. It was open on my laptop's video player.

"Wait a minute...If it's open on my video player wouldn't that mean..." I trailed of. I checked my downloads and found 47 new ones. All labled 'Kamen Rider Gaim Episode:' While it was cool I had the episodes, I never found a place to get them, so how did they get downloaded on my laptop?

I remembered there was one other thing I could check. I walked over to my bed, dropped to my knees and looked underneath. I saw three different boxes. I pulled all three out and set them on my bed. One of them was a toy box which had the Mach Driver which I bought from Amazon a few weeks ago. Another was a black box which had multiple Lockseeds from Kamen Rider Gaim, my Uncle sent me these from Japan a few days ago since he was there on vacation.

The last box was one I didn't recognize. It was a large sized black box with a silver version of Kamen Rider Gaim's symbol.

"Weird. Where did this come from?" I asked myself.

I opened the box and found four objects: A blank Sengoku Driver, a regular and Energy Lockseed with a black orange and black lemon respectively, and a Genesis Driver.

"What the hell? I don't remember buying these. Hell, I was still doing jobs around the neighborhood to pay for a Sengoku Driver, much less a Genesis Driver."

Then I thought, could they be part of the gift from my Uncle? It would make sense, Lockseeds don't work unless you have a Driver for them. I grabbed the Sengoku Driver and put it in my hoodie pocket and put the Black Orange Lockseed in my pants pocket and slid the boxes back under my bed.

"Okay, one last thing." I got up on my bed and pulled the blinds on my window open so I could see outside. However, since I was unconscious awhile ago my mind was still foggy so I had failed to notice my window didn't have blinds. And now took up the entire wall.

"Ho...ly...shit."

Instead of the neighborhood I live in outside the window, I was now staring at a futuristic city with a replica of Yggdrasil Tower from Gaim in the middle. I also found that my bedroom was off the ground.

"This...Can't be real..." I felt like my brain was melting as I looked at the city spread out before me.

I ran from the large window to the door of my room, threw it open, and ran down the hallway. When I reached the end of the hallway I saw it opened into a large room, and I walked in.

The room I was in now looked like a large living room, but also like a top room of a skyscraper. Mixed in with the couches, TV, and multiple games and game consoles, was a large window that took up a wall, but was spiraled around the circular room.

I recognized were I was easily, this was a room from one of my favorite video game series. And the multiple objects colored purple was only helping.

I was standing in the Planeptune Basilicom from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Although, the city didn't look Planeptune, it looked like...Oh, fuck me.

"Ah, I see your awake." I turned around to see a small girl floating on a tome behind me.

'Double fuck me.' I thought.

Me mind was having a very hard time processing this, so it did the most logical solution: Knock me the hell out.

(A few minutes later.)

I again found myself waking up from unconscious, but this time I was on a large purple couch in the living room. I moved myself into a sitting position and rubbed my head.

"Man why do I keep passing out?" I muttered.

"I believe its from shock." A voice said.

"Yeah true. Today is a mind-trip. Wait...Who said that?"

"Oh, that would be me."

In front of the couch I was sitting was a table and across from that was another couch where a small girl floating on a book was.

"Please God tell me I'm hallucinating from to many video games." I said.

"I'm afraid not." The girl told me.

"Crap. Does that mean I was really kidnapped by a Kamen Rider?" I asked her.

"Well, I wouldn't say kidnapped. You were brought to this world on the orders of the Game Master." She told me.

"World? Game Master?" I asked her.

"Oh, I should inform you of the current situation. But before that, I neglected to introduce myself. I'm Hi-"

"Histoire, Oracle of Planeptune." I interrupted.

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Well...How do I explain this? Um, back home you and the CPU's are only known in-"

"Oh, a video game series correct?" Histoire interrupted me.

"Um, yes. But how did you know that?"

"A few weeks ago the CPU's and myself were brought to this world by the Game Master, he informed us of the reason we were brought here. Among other things.

"Um, who's the Game Master again?" I asked her again.

"Right, let me explain. The 'Game Master', is a name the players have called him and what he calls himself since he never revealed his name to anyone." She explained.

"Players?"

"Yes, the people who were taken from their own worlds and brought to this one."

"Taken from their worlds?"

"Yes. Surely you noticed that this world is very different from your own, correct?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it kinda looks like Zawame City a bit." Histoire nodded at this.

"The Game Master created this city in Zawame's image, but there are differences as well. This city is called Tokusat City, in his words, 'A city for everything Tokusatsu.' "

"Okay. Wait, you said players, wouldn't that mean their playing a game?" I asked.

Histoire adopted a sad look. "While some would call it a game, to others, it's war. More specifically, a Kamen Rider War."

"D...Did you say...A Kamen Rider War? L-Like the one from Ryuki? Your kidding right?" I couldn't believe what she said. A second Rider War? Or would it be third since Gaim was like a Rider War too? Wait, why am I getting sidetracked?

As my thoughts ran rampant, Histoire continued unaware that I was in deep thought.

"People from your world where chosen to participate. Each person brought would receive a transformation device from a Kamen Rider of the Heisei Era, and fight against their fellow players till one Rider remains, and the remaining Rider has to defeat the Game Master. However, before you arrived the battles were already occurring. Some Riders were already eliminated. Monsters were brought here as well to, in the Game Master's words, 'Make it even more interesting. "

I let the information she told me sink in. Externally, I was calm. Inwardly, I WAS FREAKING THE FUCK OUT! I mean what asshole decides he can take me from my home and put me in a godforsaken battle royale to the death?! What the fucking hell?!

"Um, excuse me? Are you alright?" Histoire asked.

"I...I need a little while for...this to sink in. I'm...gonna go out..." I got up and walked to the elevator.

"Oh, right, of course. Take all the time you need."

I nodded to her before the elevator doors closed. I took my headset from around my neck and put them on my ears, I then pulled my phone out and started my music. Music calms me down, and boy I would need a lot of calming down.

Back upstairs as Histoire let out a sad sigh as she saw the elevator doors close.

"If only Ryuga-san were here. He would've had a better explanation, one that would not make him enraged."

Histoire sighed sadly again. "Michael...Please, be careful."

(A Nearby Plaza.)

After leaving the Basilicom I looked for a place to relax and clear my head. I was sitting on a bench nearby a fountain and was inspecting the Sengoku Driver and Black Orange Lockseed I had found.

'Histoire said that when the players are brought here, they receive a Rider's transformation device. So, which Rider in Gaim uses black versions of Gaim and Duke's Lockseeds?' I thought.

I pride myself on being able to remember which Rider uses which Lockseeds in Gaim, so why can't I remember now?

As I was inspecting, I heard my phone go off so I put the Driver and Lockseed where I had them earlier and pulled it out. I saw a video notification and clicked on it, and the video opened. What I saw shocked me.

Ya know how in Gaim there was the Beat Rider Network? Well, imagine that but instead of Inves Game videos, there were battles between Riders. The one currently on screen was Kamen Rider Meteor versus Kamen Rider Kuuga.

I closed the video and turned off my phone. I couldn't look at that, I just couldn't. I still can't believe this is real. Though Histoire had told me battles between Riders were going on before I got here, it was still messing with my head.

Even on my way to this plaza I heard people talking about Rider Battles. Apparently, this Game Master set up this War so anyone can watch the fights, just like the Inves Games from Gaim.

I got up from the bench and was about to leave when I noticed something, Where did the people go? Earlier there were people everywhere, so where did they go?

I looked around and saw a crowd had gathered on the plaza's upper floor. Why were they up there? Some of them had their phones out and looked like they were recording something.

What was going on?

"Looks like your new here." I heard a voice.

I turned around and saw a boy who looked about 19. He had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a teal V-neck sweater underneath a hoodie with a wave pattern, black shorts, and a pair of red sneakers.

"Hmm...Kinda young for a player aren't you? Oh well." He said.

"Who...Are you?" I asked him.

He gave me a devious grin when he answered. "Hiro Matkuni...Though you should call me...Your executioner."

"Wh...What?"

Hiro still had that grin as he reached into his pocket and took out a a light blue deck box with a gold shark emblem on it.

I was shocked as I looked at the object. "That's a-!"

"Advent Deck." He cut me off.

Hiro pointed the Deck at a shop's window. A belt flew out of the window and attached to his waist.

Hiro gave a maniacal chuckle. "Henshin!" He slid the Deck into the buckle of the belt.

Three mirror images of armor appeared and slammed into him creating his armor.

He had a black bodysuit covered in light blue armor that was themed after a shark. His left arm had a large shark gauntlet with the mouth open for cards to be inserted. His helmet was shaped like a shark head and had multiple slit like visors,

Hiro transformed into Kamen Rider, Abyss!

Hiro rolled his head around making multiple cracking sounds. "Ah, it's been a while since my last Rider Battle. Those damn monsters don't satisfy me like beating a Rider to death."

"You...actually transformed..." To say I was shocked was a understatement.

"Ah...You still haven't accepted the fact your in a War, right? It's pretty common for noobs to act like that. Though I have the solution to your problem."

Abyss slowly started walking me.

"That solution being of course...You being dead of course!" Abyss gave a insane laugh as he got closer and punched me in the stomach.

"Aah!" I clutched my stomach and stumbled back a bit.

"Hahahah! Do you feel it? Has that reality hit you yet? That this is all real? It's not some dream? Because, if you don't transform and satisfy me, I'll make your death even more slow than it would be!"

He ran at me and started punching. Every hit was agonizing, and those were just the punches. He hasn't even used his Sword or Strike Vents yet.

As he punched me again I fell to the floor. I was hit everywhere from his punches, I even had blood coming down my lip.

'What the hell am I doing? I have a Driver, I can fight him! But...I'm scared. Why the hell am I here? I was just a normal kid, but now I'm in some war! How can someone like me survive this!

 _"If you don't fight, you won't survive."_

I heard that phrase go through my mind. 'If I don't fight? But...If I don't, I'm gonna die. I don't wanna die. I...I won't die! I'll fight! Till the bitter end! Until the world's dyed in my image! Okay maybe I watched a little too much Gaim. But still, I'll fight!

I shakily stood up. Abyss stopped walking towards me.

"Oh? What's this? Finally decided to stop crying over it and accept it?" Abyss asked.

For some reason...I was calm. I didn't feel scared.

I reached into to my hoodie pocket and pulled out the Sengoku Driver. I gave it one last look before I attached it to my waist. It created a yellow belt around my waist, and the blank Rider Indicator flashed and showed a new image. It was similar to Gaim's helmet except for the colors.

"Huh? Isn't that the wrong helmet? I thought you were Gaim."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Black Orange Lockseed.

"They say...'If you don't fight, you won't survive'...I intend on surviving and winning this." I said.

I hit the switch on the Lockseed and opened it, and it said in a darker than usual voice:

 **BLACK ORANGE!**

A circle Crack opened above me revealing a big black metal orange.

"So..." I grined. "...Let's make this showy! Henshin!"

I did Kouta's pose from Gaim and attached the Lockseed.

 **LOCK ON!**

The Driver started playing guitar stand-by music. After a few seconds I cut the Lockseed and I swung my arms to the side.

 **BLACK ORANGE ARMS! SHADOWED PATH, ON STAGE!**

The black orange dropped on my shoulders creating my Rider Wear, a black bodysuit, silver bracers and leg coverings. My helmet was black with a silver sword-like decoration, and a silver mouth guard with the inside black.

The orange folded up to make my armor. I had black shoulder and chest armor with the back silver since it folded inwards. My helmet's visor was yellow and shaped like a orange slice. The belt on my Driver gained two new objects, a Lockseed holder, and a holder for my Musou Saber which was a cross between a sword and gun.

With a splash of black energy my Arm's weapon appeared. It was a scimitar shaped like a orange slice colored black, this was my Daidaimaru. I rested it across my shoulders and placed my other hand on my Musou Saber.

"Eh?! What Rider are you?!" Abyss asked.

"Kamen Rider...Gaim Yami." I said in a darker voice than usual. "Koko kara...wa ore no suteji da!"

(Translation: This is...my stage now!)

(Battle Music: Just Live More!)

"What stage?! And where is that music coming from!? Your starting to irritate me!" Abyss pulled a card from his Advent Deck and slotted it in his Abyss Visor.

 **SWORD VENT!**

A sword with jagged edges along the blade appeared in his hand.

"Die!" Abyss yelled as he charged forward.

I calmly moved Daidaimaru off of my shoulder and held it in a ready position.

Abyss slashed at my head trying to decapitate me while I parried his strike with Daidaimaru. I then unsheathed my Musou Saber and slashed at his chest.

"Ah!" Sparks flew off Abyss as my Musou Saber struck him.

I pulled the tab on my Saber and activated gun mode. Pointing the barrel at Abyss, I fired off 4 rounds. More sparks flew off.

I walked to his downed figure and pointed Daidaimaru at his neck.

"Do you yield?" I asked.

"Never!" He rolled away and slotted another card in his Visor.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

A large gauntlet attached to his free arm. He charged at me again with a double punch.

I brought both my swords up and swatted his arms away before doing an X slash across his chest.

"The finisher." I took my Lockseed off my Driver and attached it to my Musou Saber, locking it in.

 **LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100! 1,000! 10,000!**

I ran towards Abyss with my Saber held high, and swung it down on him, slashing him with a black orange slice projection.

 **BLACK ORANGE CHARGE!**

"AAAHHH!" Abyss screamed before his transformation canceled out and Hiro fell to his knees.

Hiro grabbed his Advent Deck and stood up.

"Next time...I'll make you beg for mercy!" He yelled before running off.

I reattached my Lockseed to my Driver and closed it, making my armor disappear in motes of black light.

"Uuuu...That drained me...I should head back to the Basilic-"

*THUD*

The last part was cut off as I fell to the ground from exhaustion.

(The plaza second floor.)

A shadowed out figure was watching the fight from above and watched as Michael clopassed.

"Are you interested in him, Shounen?" A smaller flying figure asked the first,

"Hmm, a bit. A player so young, it's a first. Plus in his first fight he won against Abyss, and you know how ruthless he is."

The first figure walked away from the railing revealing his appearance.

A boy about 19 years old, his hair is short and colored midnight black with blue eyes. He dressed in a white shirt with black pants and shoes with a black jacket and wearing a black Fedora.

The second figure still shadowed asks:"So, you are intersted."

The boy turns around. "A bit."

(/LineBreak!\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)

 **A/N: Here it is, Chapter 3! And we saw two submitted OC's, Hiro was submitted by Dash Master 48, while the one at the end was submitted by Time Hollow! I really hoped I portrayed them well, and if I didn't just tell me.**

 **Now, on to some important stuff.**

 **This Chapter was posted later then I wanted it to be, but I need some more info so I was doing a bit of research. Next Chapter, may take a bit longer than this one.**

 **Another thing, I forgot to say this but, if you have only submitted one OC you can submit another. For this story I need a lot, so I need you guys to send in a second if you haven't already.**

 **Also, for future OC submissions, there are certain Riders I won't accept. Now in the Chapter above I wrote that some Riders were already eliminated. That's because the War was happening before 'I' showed up. That's my...Whatever you call it for a excuse for certain Riders. So, send in submissions and I'll tell you if the Rider you want is one I'll accept.**

 **Now the thing with the War being public, that's something I kinda planned from the beginning. Don't know why I did it, I like it though. You don't like it? Get the hell out. Kidding, kidding. Don't leave.**

 **Now, the big thing I want to discuss. The various anime or games that will be crossed over with this. I wanted to say it in the earlier chapters but it slipped my mind, sorry.**

 **But, here's a list of the ones I'm using:**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **Date a Live**

 **RWBY**

 **That's it for now.**

 **The reason it probably slipped my mind was because It's so short. So, if you guys want to make suggestions, go ahead.**

 **Also another thing that I feel may be important: Pairings. Yeah, I'm serious. I'm doing some for the 'Me' of this story, so if you guys want some of your characters paired with any video game or anime character, again ask.**

 **Last thing. If you guys want to suggest scenes or scenarios about your characters, send them in. You can either write the scene out and send it to me, or just describe it and I'll write it out.**

 **Oh man that's a long A/N, it may be my biggest yet. Also did you guy's like my idea for Gaim Yami?**

 **So, until next Chapter, favorite, follow, review, and don't forget to check out some of my other work and poll.'**

 **So, Ja Ne~!**


	4. A Meeting With Dark Kiva, Meteor Strikes

**A/N: HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO TOKUSAT CITY!~ I'm bringing Chapter Four to you today!**

 **So since last Chapter I've gotten even more OC's and some scene and pairing ideas. And a idea suggested by Time Hollow was that I should make a list of Riders that I killed off, so here it is!**

 **Killed Off Riders: Kuuga, G-3, Another Agito, all Hibiki Riders besides: Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki, and Kabuki, Kiva-la, Poseidon.**

 **Those are the killed off Riders, how they were killed off will be explained as the story goes. Except for Kuuga, he got his ass kicked by Meteor.**

 **Taken Riders: Nadeshiko, Agito, Decade, Hibiki, Meteor, Baron, Duke, Zangetsu(As well as Zangetsu Shin.), Marika, Sigurd, Faiz, Kabuto, Abyss, Dark Kiva, Gaim Yami, Kaixa, Delta, Orga, Gills, Zeronos, Saga, Chaser, Accel, Blade, Kiva, Caucasus, Ryugen Yomi, Ouja, and Psyga.**

 **So, any Rider not taken or killed off is up for grabs.**

 **So, without further interruption, Let's Start Up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any other series that I crossover.**

* * *

I again found myself unconscious back in my room. Seriously, when am I gonna stop passing out?

I tried to sit up only to find there was a weight on my side pinning me down. I looked to my left to see a shocking sight, that being a sleeping girl holding onto my side like a plushie.

The girl who was sleeping had purple colored shoulder length hair with two d-pad clips, and was wearing a hoodie, a skirt, striped knee-socks, and a pair of sneakers.

Ladies and gentlemen, this was Neptune aka Purple Heart the CPU of Planeptune and the main protagonist of the HDN series. And I will say again, holding me like a plushie, while napping in my bed. I have no idea of how to react to this.

I also noticed underneath my clothes there were bandages, probably from my fight with Abyss. I was also pretty tired so I decided to sleep.

Hopefully when I wake up again there isn't a goddess sleeping in my bed.

With that last thought I was asleep.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: Chase The World by May'n)**

 **(Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau kimi shika shiranai)** _The screen opens to reveal Michael walking through a destroyed city with various battles going on before the camera zooms in on his face to see his determined glare._

 **(Fumikonde mezameru sekai e)** _The camera shifts to Kamen Rider Ryuga along with the other Dark Riders waiting for him before it changes to show the camera fly past Michael as DragBlacker flies towards Ryuga._

 **(Instrumental)** _The title appears before its slashed to pieces._

 **(Utsumuki sugite chiisai boku date no keshiki ga)** _The scene shifts to Michael looking at his Black Orange Lockseed as Gaim Yami stands behind him before the scene changes to show a shadowed figure holding his Advent Deck as DragBlacker coils around him._

 **(Kumitateta JIORAMA no uso dato)** _The scene changes to show the Riders in their daily lives._

 **(Awase tsurai shiten ni kizuite iru)** _The scene changes to various Riders in battle against monsters before the scene changes to Michael and the shadowed figure stand back-to-back as Michael turns around the other figure disappears._

 **(Kakedashite yuku mirai wa utsukushisa wo te ni)** _The scene changes to Michael bound in chains as a figure with glowing blue eyes glances back. The scene changes to show Michael, Raito, and Daisuke standing across from a group of shadowed Riders as flames surround them._

 **(Sorezore ga toberu basho wo toikaketeku)** _The scene changes to show the rest of the cast as well as outlines of the other Riders before it changes to show Ryuga's Final Vent and Gaim Yami's Jimber Lemon Burai Kick before the attacks collide._

 **(Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau kimi shika shiranai)** _Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Decade as Hiro gives him a mad grin as he transforms into Kamen Rider Abyss as both charge and clash blades in a shower of sparks._

 **(Kasoku shite hajimete yukeru boku wa boku no saki e)** _The scene changes to Kamen Rider Meteor battling against Kamen Rider Baron before the scene changes to a Rider with glowing blue eyes sends a violet colored energy slash at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva._

 **(Motto takaku motto tsuyoko kimi ni todokitai)** _The scene changes to show Gaim Yami, Agito, and Faiz getting tossed around before the scene changes to them transforming into their Final Forms._

 **(Fumikonde mezameru sekai e!)** _The camera then shows Gaim Yami and the other Riders performing their Final Attacks against the blue eyed figure as the attacks collided, covering the screen in a bright light. The scene changes to show Michael as well as the other Riders standing for a big group picture with their Rider Forms appearing behind them._

 **(End Opening.)**

* * *

I woke back up again and saw that no one was in my bed. So I sat up and took my hoodie and shirt off and inspected the bandages. They were wrapped around my stomach tightly.

After I put my clothes back on I tried to remember what happened.

After the fight with Abyss I undid my armor and...I passed out I guess. But how did I get back to the Basilicom then?

The door opening dragged me out of my thoughts.

A girl stepped through the door and smiled when she saw me awake.

"Ah! Your awake, you gave us quite a scare you know."

Her hair was a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color.

She was wearing a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and unattached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top, red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

She also had noticeable...assets.

Her name was Compa, another character from the HDN series.

"How long was I unconscious for?" I asked her.

"A few hours I think. Oh by the way, my names Compa. It's nice to meet you."

"My names Michael. Though, how did I get back here? I remember passing out back at a plaza."

"Someone brought you here. He never said his name. Oh! But he said when you woke up to give you this." She pulled a folded up note from my pocket and handed it to me.

I unfolded it and read it. It said:

 _When you wake up, meet me at the nearby cafe. I need to talk to you about some things._

 _-DK_

And next to the name was a symbol I recognized. It was the King symbol from Kamen Rider Kiva. Plus the DK was probably short for Dark Kiva.

"Sorry Compa but I gotta go!" I tried getting up but the bruises on my stomach acted up and made me sit back down.

"Your not going anywhere yet. I need to replace your bandages and apply something for the pain. Histoire had some business to take care and left you in my care." Compa told me.

"Okay. Just take care of it quickly please." I asked her.

Compa gave me a smile in return. "I'll do it as quick as I can."

"Thanks."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a roll of bandages. "I need you to take your shirt off so I can change the bandages."

"Sure jus-Wait what?" My face turned a light pink color from what she said.

* * *

(A few minutes later.)

Compa had left after changing the bandages, and my face was red the entire time. It was the first time a girl had seen me shirtless, though she didn't seem bothered by it, and it was embarrassing. Not to mention she was touching my bare chest when she applied new bandages.

Though I should have expected it. If HDN characters are in this world, that's guaranteed. There's a lot of fanservice in those games and it probably applies in this world too.

I'm getting sidetracked, I need to meet Dark Kiva. I went to my closet and picked out some new clothes. I now wore a black sleeveless hoodie with Gaim Yami's symbol on the back which was a silver version of Gaim's symbol, a long sleeved white shirt, black jeans, and I still wore my DC shoes.

Before I left I made sure to get the Lockseed box from under my bed and stock up on a few. I grabbed Gaim's regular Lockseeds that changed color to black when I touched them. Must be a effect of being Gami Yami. I also grabbed a Budou and Melon Lockseed which turned black as well.

I made sure I had all my Lockseeds and my Driver ready. Once I made sure all my Lockseeds were accounted for, I left my room and made my way to the elevator to head outside,

Let's hope whoever Dark Kiva is, it's not a psychopath.

* * *

(A few minutes later at the 'Milk Dipper Café'.)

I was standing outside the cafe staring at the sign which hung above the door. This cafe was named after the 'Milk Dipper' coffee shop from Kamen Rider Den-O. I think I'm starting to understand why this city is called Tokusat City.

I shook my head and walked inside the café. A bell rung when I walked in. I looked around and saw a one person sitting at a table while a old man was behind the counter.

"Welcome young man." The old man welcomed me in and I nodded to him.

I walked over to the table where the only customer was sitting. He was a boy about 19 years old, his hair is short and colored midnight black with blue eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt with black pants and shoes with a black jacket and wearing a black Fedora. In his hand was a thick old looking book.

I sat at the seat across from him. A few minutes passed before he closed his book and set it aside.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to finish that paragraph." He told me.

"It's fine. So you're the one who brought me back to the Basilicom, right?" I asked him.

"That would be correct. I watched your fight against Abyss, and I was impressed."

"What do you mean?"

He took a sip from the drink next to him before he answered. "Kamen Rider Abyss, also known as Hiro Matkuni, is one of the most ruthless Riders in this war. He is responsible for the majority of eliminated Riders. And yet you, in your first fight I might add, defeated him. Which is why I am impressed as well as interested. Which is why I am also going to tell you some information."

"What's the catch? Most information comes at a price. So, what's yours?" I had seen enough stuff like this in TV and other things to know there is a price for this information.

"Smart. Though, it's not much a price as much it is a request. Which I would pay you back for."

"Okay, what's the request?"

"Any information regarding Kamen Rider Kiva or his location, that's the request. Any information about Kiva, you tell me."

"That's easy. I'll accept. Though, may I ask why?"

"I simply wish to gauge his strength."

"Gotcha. So, what's the info?"

He took a drink before answering. "The Rider War's factions."

"Factions?" I repeated.

He nodded. "You now know how Riders are divided into three general categories, correct?"

"Yeah. Main, Side, and Dark."

"In the War, there are those three factions, consisting of multiple Riders. Two Riders of the same faction rarely fight. Though they fight other factions. The Main and Side Rider factions believe there the only good guys, and believe that the Dark Rider faction is pure evil. They would be wrong. In this War there is no good or bad guys, were all just scared of losing this War. That's also the reason three other factions exist."

"Three others?" I asked.

"Yes. One of them is called H.E.L.P. It's a faction of Riders that try to reduce the damage and protect the innocents. Most of the Riders are RioTroopers, though they have a main force of Riders. Three in total, used to be four."

"Why are there only three now?"

"There main force consisted of Kaixa, Delta, Orga, Psyga originally. Psyga defected to another faction once she heard of their leader's offer of world domination. It's not uncommon to see Delta fighting Psyga. Now I'll tell you about the second faction, the same one that Psyga defected to."

"Okay,"

"This faction is made up of Dark Riders calling themselves 'Serpent's Hand.' The Dark Riders in this faction seek to take over Tokusat City as well as the world by defeating the Main and Side Riders, as well as betraying the other Dark Riders. Their group consists of Ouja, Ryugen Yomi, Psyga, and their leader Caucasus. "

"A group that want's to take over the city, and the world. Isn't that a bit cliche?" I asked.

"It may be, but they are Riders. They could succeed. But now onto the final, and most dangerous group. The 'Chaos Insurgency'. Their group consists of the Genesis Riders, and their leader is Baron. Though, they used to have a extra member."

"Who was it?"

"Kamen Rider Idunn. She was defeated before you arrived and Baron now has here Lockseed. Her Driver was destroyed and she was supposed to die. But the Game Master thought different. No one knows for sure why he did it, but he did it. Some think he did it for a interesting twist, they would probably be right. He gave her a Seed Of Agito and revived her, making her a Rider once more, as Kamen Rider Gills. But her body was rejecting the Seed making her dangerous and powerful. As Gills, she became a wildcard Rider that every side wanted, but her feral nature as Gills made it hard for everyone to deal with her."

"That's...insane."

"Most people agree. Now back to the CI. There dangerous because there a mercenary group that will fight for whoever pays them enough. They'll fight you if no matter what Rider you are. Though, I believe that they have a secret agenda. One good thing about them is that their leader Baron, has some chivalry." He took a sip from his drink again. "That's all the info I have for you."

He stood up from his seat and was about to leave.

"Wait a minute." I stopped him.

"Yes?"

"You didn't introduce yourself."

He smiled a small smile. "The names Rei, Rei Nightray." He tipped his fedora a bit.

He walked to the door and stopped. "Oh, before I forget. Take these." He reached into his pocket and threw me three objects that I caught.

I looked at them and saw that one was a Rose Attacker Lockseed vehicle, the second one was a phone number, and the third was a Kurumi Lockseed.

"Why are you helping me?"

He turned around and gave me a small smile. "I'm interested." He then walked out.

* * *

(A Fountain Plaza.)

I was sitting at a bench in the same plaza where I fought Abyss. I was trying to process the info that Rei gave me. A mercenary group, organization bent on world domination, a group trying to control the chaos. It was nuts. But I believed it.

There were a lot more people then yesterday. Some of them looked like they were waiting for something.

Right now I didn't care. I turned myself so that I was laying down, and I took a nap on the bench.

And I was out.

(10 minutes later.)

I was enjoying a peaceful sleep. Well, I was until:

"Oi, kisama!"

I then felt someone kick me and I fell off the bench and onto the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" I groaned out as I got up.

I looked to see a 18 year old standing in front of me. He had black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Also, who the hell are you?" I added.

He scoffed. "The names Neo Kozomaki, aka the guy who's gonna kick your ass, Gaim Yami."

My expression changed to shock before I gave Neo a hard glare.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He grinned and pulled out a Driver that had a sphere with multiple lights in the center, a blue knob, and a hollow slot on the side.

I gasped. "That's the...!"

"The Meteor Driver." Neo attached the Driver to his waist creating the belt. He pulled a blue switch out of his pocket called the Meteor Switch.

He put the switch in the slot and pushed the tab on the top of the Driver.

 **METEOR, READY?**

Funky music started to play as Neo swung his arms around and crossed them over his chest (It's hard to describe how Ryusei transforms so I tried my best.)

"Henshin!"

Neo swung his arms out and hit the knob causing the sphere to spin and light up. He crouched down as a blue energy sphere encased him and dissipated blasting the energy in all directions and left him in his armor.

He wore a black bodysuit which sparkled like a starry sky, his right shoulder had a blue armor while his right arm had a brace with a number of switches on it. His helmet on the top half had a tail like a meteor and large eyes, while the bottom half was metal with breathing holes.

(Start Music: Shooting Star, Kamen Rider Meteor theme.)

"Kamen Rider Meteor..." He swiped his thumb across his helmet. "Omae no sadame wa ore ga kimeru!"

(Translation: Your fate is mine to decide!)

"You just had to be one of my favorite Side Riders." I shook my head a bit. "But I'll still fight!" I took out my Driver and attached it to my waist, and took out my new Kurumi Lockseed which turned black.

 **BLACK KURUMI!**

"Henshin." I attached the Lockseed to the Driver.

 **LOCK ON!**

I cut the Lockseed.

 **BLACK KURUMI ARMS! MISTER~ KNUCKLEMAN!**

The Rider Wear covered me. A black metal walnut dropped from above and folded up to make the shoulder, back, and chest armor. My vioser's color changed to a brownish-yellow when the helmet attachment changed. My Arm's weapons were two large black and gray fists called the Kurumi Bombers.

"Koko kara...wa ore no suteji da!"

"This ain't your stage anymore!"

Meteor charged forward and launched a series of punches. I blocked some with the Bombers but two hit me. I retaliated with a few jabs from my Bombers. Though they were slower than Meteor punches they did more damage.

Meteor stumbled back a bit. He ran forward as I put my Bombers up to block, but the punches never came. I put my fists down to see a foot hit my helmet directly and knock me down to the ground.

"I need to change Arms." I went to my Lockseed Holder and took out the Ichigo Lockseed. I took off my Kurumi Lockseed and switched it for Ichigo.

 **BLACK ICHIGO!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **BLACK ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

The black strawberry descended and dropped on my shoulders, then folded up to form the armor. My visor changed color to red. In this Arms I was equipped with the Ichigo Kunai, black kunai with a strawberry on the hilt.

I ran towards Meteor with my enhanced speed and double slashed him with my Kunai. I stood back a bit and threw multiple ones at him.

Meteor scoffed as he stood up. "Your good...But I'm better!" He charged me again.

(End Song.)

I charged towards him as well and raised my Kunai to strike. I was just to slash him when mechanical voices called out:

 **LEMON ENERGY!**

 **MELON ENERGY!**

 **CHERRY ENERGY!**

 **PEACH ENERGY!**

Four energy arrows impacted the area between Meteor and Me creating explosions and sending us flying back.

As I was on the ground I heard footsteps moving towards us. I got up on my knees and leaned on my Musou Saber for support and saw five figures.

Four of them had the same Driver. Red with a compressor, and had blue Energy Lockseeds. One had blue Rider Wear with yellow armor themed after a lemon, another had white Rider Wear with orange and green armor themed after a melon, the third had white Rider Wear as well with pelt wrappings around their forearms and lower legs like a viking with red armor with a green stem themed after a cherry, and the last had pink Rider Wear with a arabian sarong on their waist with pink armor themed after a peach. They were all equipped with red bow-like weapons.

These were Kamen Riders, Duke, Zangetsu Shin, Sigurd, and Marika!

The fifth figure had a Sengoku Driver like me, but the Rider Indicator had a red knight. The Rider Wear was red with silver on the arms and legs along with a silver chain mail-like chest. The armor was yellow and themed after a banana, the shoulders were pointed like a banana tip, and the chest and back were folded. The helmet had a grill-like covering over the visor which was yellow, and had two horns on the sides curved colored yellow. In the figure's hand was a spear like a peeled banana called the Banaspear.

This was, Kamen Rider Baron!

Baron turned to Meteor and spoke in a male voice. "Meteor, leave. We have no business with you."

Meteor scoffed before he stood up and ran.

Baron then turned to me. "Kamen Rider Gaim Yami. We are the 'Chaos Insurgency'. We have been hired by Kamen Rider Abyss, to eliminate you and make you feel pain greater than the pain he felt when he was defeated by you."

"Abyss?" I asked myself.

Baron turned to the Genesis Riders. "Make sure no other Rider interferes."

All at once they responded. "Yes Sir!" They all sounded female. They spread out around the plaza.

Baron turned towards me again and pointed his spear at me. "Now, stand, Gaim Yami."

I gripped my Musou Saber hard and stood up. I grabbed my Black Orange Lockseed and switched back to Black Orange Arms.

I walked towards Baron until I stood shoulder-to-shoulder with him, both of us not facing each other. It was quiet enough you could hear a pin drop. We both suddenly turned around and locked our blades together.

The fight had begun.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry to leave you guys with that. So, I posted this chapter earlier than I thought I would.**

 **In this Chapter we learned of this War's factions, saw a fight between Meteor and Me, and the beginning of Me vs. Baron.**

 **I actually am introducing the CI earlier than I thought I would, no exact reason why. Since in this Chapter we learned of the factions I thought, hell why don't I introduce one this Chapter.**

 **So, that's it for now. Send OC's, scenes, anything else I said, and for now:**

 **Ja Ne~!**


	5. Five New Riders

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the new Chapter!**

 **So, a while ago, I got two guest reviews. One was from Gadget, and one was from a Guest, who I can now call AdamJY. To Gadget, I will accept Kabuki, but I might need to adjust the age. To AdamJY, I really liked your submission, and I'll accept it.**

 **And I have to say this now so that you guys know it. 13 is the age limit. So I'm sorry, but I won't accept anyone under 13, but I would prefer your OC's to be over 13.**

 **Taken Riders: Nadeshiko, Agito, Decade, Hibiki, Meteor, Baron, Duke, Zangetsu(As well as Zangetsu Shin.), Marika, Sigurd, Faiz, Kabuto, Abyss, Dark Kiva, Gaim Yami, Kaixa, Delta, Orga, Gills, Zeronos, Saga, Chaser, Accel, Blade, Kiva, Caucasus, Ryugen Yomi, Ohja, Psyga, DiEnd, TheBee, Drake, Hercus, Gatack, IXA, Skull, Leangle, Tiger, Gai, G Den-O, Glaive, Rey, Verde, Kabuki, Dark Kabuto, Imperer, Kamuro, Gaoh, Fifteen, OOO, Wizard, Bravo, Ketaros, Tyrant, Eternal, Mach, Zolda, Black Baron, Gold Drive, Drive Chou Dead Heat, Knuckle, Kurokage, Gridon, Kurokage Shin, Gaim, Bujin Gaim, Alternative, Alternative Zero, Den-O Wing Form, Chalice, Punch and KickHopper, Garren, Lupin, Mages, White Wizard, Fourze, and Birth.**

 **I thought I should also make a list of Riders that I'm making OC's for, so here it is.**

 **My OC's: Gaim Yami, Sorcerer, Mars, Ryuga, G4, Femme, Drive, Knight, Ryuki, Raia, Lance, Sasword, New Den-O, Jam, W, and Dark Drive.**

 **So that's it for now, but I may add more.**

 **Also, since many of you put in your OC's profile that they want to put together a team to end the war, I'm making a list of those Riders so it's a official team, which will include Riders from my own OC list.**

 **Team: Faiz, Mach, Drive Chou Dead Heat, Knight, Lance, Sasword.**

 **I'm pretty sure that's all the Riders that had 'form a team to stop the war' in their profile. If I missed any, just tell me.**

 **Now, Let's Start Up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any other series I use in this story, I only own myself.**

 **Note: A/N updated as of August 20th.**

* * *

(Battle BGM: Never Surrender, Baron's theme.)

All that could be heard in the plaza was the clashing of blades.

The fight between Gaim Yami and Baron had been going on for a good couple of minutes, though it felt longer.

Neither had changed Lockseeds and fought in their default Arm's, which were close in strength. By how Baron swung his spear and each move he made, you could tell he was more experienced than Yami.

On Yami's end, he was barely holding on. From the previous fight with Meteor he was slightly drained. But now he was close to passing out, and his moves got sloppy. His sword swings got slower, and when he dodged, Baron's spear missed him by a centimeter.

Baron must've found a advantage somewhere, cause the next hit from him sent Yami to the floor. Michael's transformation came un-done and layed defeated on the ground.

Baron's hand moved toward his Driver, most likely to end the fight.

(BGM End.)

But instead of hitting the Cutting Blade, he closed his Lockseed, and his armor disappeared in motes of yellow light, revealing his appearance.

He looked around 19, and tall and skinny with dark skin. He had short and spiky black hair. He was wearing a blue shirt underneath a black leather jacket, torn up jeans, and black sneakers.

He stared at me with a cold stoic look. After a few seconds of that look, he turned around and started walking away with the Genesis Riders following him.

"Wait!" I yelled to him.

I shakily stood up and looked at him. He slightly turned his head to look at with the same the same look.

"Why...Why didn't you finish me?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, then he answered.

"The fight was not honorable. You were exhausted from your fight with Meteor. I only participate in honorable combat. So, I leave you for now. But that doesn't mean I won't come back to finish our fight. So, till then, get stronger, Gaim Yami."

With that he turned around and started walking again.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked.

Without looking at me he answered.

"Krishna Sadhana."

And then he was gone.

After a minute I dropped on my butt.

"I wasn't even in that guy's league. Are all the other Rider a strong as him? Am I...Weak?"

I clenched my fist at my spoken thoughts. If other Riders were as strong as Krishna...I don't want to finish that thought.

I stood up from the ground and started walking. I had passed a store on the way to the plaza that sold snacks, and boy could I use a pick me up.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: Chase The World by May'n)**

 **(Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau kimi shika shiranai)** _The screen opens to reveal Michael walking through a destroyed city with various battles going on before the camera zooms in on his face to see his determined glare._

 **(Fumikonde mezameru sekai e)** _The camera shifts to Kamen Rider Ryuga along with the other Dark Riders waiting for him before it changes to show the camera fly past Michael as DragBlacker flies towards Ryuga._

 **(Instrumental)** _The title appears before its slashed to pieces._

 **(Utsumuki sugite chiisai boku date no keshiki ga)** _The scene shifts to Michael looking at his Black Orange Lockseed as Gaim Yami stands behind him before the scene changes to show a shadowed figure holding his Advent Deck as DragBlacker coils around him._

 **(Kumitateta JIORAMA no uso dato)** _The scene changes to show the Riders in their daily lives._

 **(Awase tsurai shiten ni kizuite iru)** _The scene changes to various Riders in battle against monsters before the scene changes to Michael and the shadowed figure stand back-to-back as Michael turns around the other figure disappears._

 **(Kakedashite yuku mirai wa utsukushisa wo te ni)** _The scene changes to Michael bound in chains as a figure with glowing blue eyes glances back. The scene changes to show Michael, Raito, and Daisuke standing across from a group of shadowed Riders as flames surround them._

 **(Sorezore ga toberu basho wo toikaketeku)** _The scene changes to show the rest of the cast as well as outlines of the other Riders before it changes to show Ryuga's Final Vent and Gaim Yami's Jimber Lemon Burai Kick before the attacks collide._

 **(Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau kimi shika shiranai)** _Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Decade as Hiro gives him a mad grin as he transforms into Kamen Rider Abyss as both charge and clash blades in a shower of sparks._

 **(Kasoku shite hajimete yukeru boku wa boku no saki e)** _The scene changes to Kamen Rider Meteor battling against Kamen Rider Baron before the scene changes to a Rider with glowing blue eyes sends a violet colored energy slash at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva._

 **(Motto takaku motto tsuyoko kimi ni todokitai)** _The scene changes to show Gaim Yami, Agito, and Faiz getting tossed around before the scene changes to them transforming into their Final Forms._

 **(Fumikonde mezameru sekai e!)** _The camera then shows Gaim Yami and the other Riders performing their Final Attacks against the blue eyed figure as the attacks collided, covering the screen in a bright light. The scene changes to show Michael as well as the other Riders standing for a big group picture with their Rider Forms appearing behind them._

 **(End Opening.)**

* * *

(A Street In The City.)

Walking down a empty street was man dressed in black. He was wearing a long coat that had a fur lined collar and fell to his knees with the hood up, black jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves with his fingers wrapped in red cloth, and around his neck on a black chain was Kamen Rider Wizard's magic circle as a pendant, looking old.

The man was walking down the street aimlessly until another man walked in his path.

This man was around 22 in age. He had light brown skin and spiky blonde hair with gray eyes. He was wearing a chocolate brown leather jacket made out of snake skin, torn up black leather pants with chains coming from the pockets, and black sneakers with spikes coming from the heel and tip.

The first man glared under their hood at the man in front of him. "Nick Killian." He said in a young and calm voice.

The now named Nick grined. "Ah! So you do remember me Ryuga. That reminds me, why do we call you by your Rider name? Don't want to use your real name since the people can have someone to blame for all the blood?"

Ryuga flinched. "I would think you of all people wouldn't like passed deeds."

"Da hell you talking about? My passed actions are some I accept whole-heartedly. Especially the bloodshed."

Ryuga sighed. "Why are you here?" He didn't want to be near this psycho any longer.

"Why are you so mean to your old partner? Remember the good old times when we slaughtered those idiotic RioTroopers?"

"Your still a psychotic sadistic bastard. Let me make this clear, I'm not going back to Serpent's Hand. The GM's order was to help for a short time and that's it." Ryuga turned and started to walk away.

Nick grunted before grinning sadistically. "Your still a lap dog to the Game Master, eh? Didit said to bring you back alive, he never said anything about being roughed up." Nick pulled out a purple Advent Deck with a golden snake emblem.

He pointed the Deck at a nearby window, and a V-Buckle flew out and attached to his waist.

"Henshin!" Nick sild his Deck in the buckle which caused three mirror images of armor to slam into him leaving him in his armor.

Nick wore a black bodysuit underneath purple armor themed after a cobra. In his hand was a scepter with a cobra head on top.

Nick transformed into, Kamen Rider Ohja!

Ohja charged at Ryuga who had his back turned and raised his Veno Visor to strike. Ryuga side-stepped Ohja and kicked him in the back sending him forward.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Ryuga muttered, almost sadly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own Advent Deck. It was gray with a black dragon head emblem.

From his coat Ryuga pulled out the middle buckle portion of the V-Buckle. He attached it to his waist and the belt generated.

"Henshin..." Ryuga slid his Deck in his buckle, causing three black mirror images to slam into him generating his armor.

Ryuga wore a black bodysuit underneath black dragon themed armor. His helmet had a grill over his glowing red eyes. On his left forearm was a black gauntlet resembling a dragon head.

Ryuga transformed into, Kamen Rider Ryuga!

Ohja glared at Ryuga under his helmet. "Ah, so you turned into your fake-namesake. So what? Why do you even use a fake name anyway?"

"Those who are about to die...Need not know my name." Ryuga said.

Ohja grunted. "You bastard!"

Ohja charged at Ryuga and threw a punch that Ryuga caught. He then grabbed Ohja's shoulder and tossed him over to the floor.

Ryuga turned to face the now downed Ohja and cracked his knuckles. "This is gonna be a long day..." He sighed.

* * *

(Nearby Store.)

I was in the store I had passed earlier looking for something sugary. I say store, but this place was really different from a regular store. For one, the stuff they sold was crazy. I'm pretty sure they have every candy in the world here. Secondly, they even had tables and stuff next to the building.

Seriously, it's like they mashed up all kinds of stores and mixed them together, and I was standing in the result!

Before I left the Basilicom earlier, Compa gave me a device that kinda resembled a thinned out pane of glass, it was actually made out of a thin metal.

She said it was device that everyone in Tokusat City used. It had the features of my phone, plus some apps that were weird. One was for that 'Rider War Network', another was one that told me details and statistics about my Armor and Rider gear.

It also worked as a universal wallet. Tokusat City is advanced in technology, so things are more mobile and electronic. I actually found out that all the cash I had on me was transferred into it.

I've decided to call it the Y-Gear. Don't know why, it just seems appropriate.

After I got some chocolate bars and a soda then paying for them, I went outside to the tables to enjoy my snacks.

I opened my first candy bar and started eating. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now, and that made this chocolate even better.

I started to think about the CI. If I met them, would I meet the other factions like Serpent's Hand, or maybe H.E.L.P? Well, H.E.L.P wouldn't be that bad, Serpent's Hand on the other hand...

I slapped myself on the side of my head to stop that train of thoughts. I just need to stop thinking and eat my snack. I need to ignore the white mechanical bat with blue accents and red eyes, and especially the black train pass with a silver bird head talking...

WAIT WHAT?!

I almost choked on my candy when I saw the table a few feet away from my own. There were five girls at a table across from mine.

Next to the bird on the train pass was a girl around 14. She had white skin and was slim bodied. Her hair was brown and shoulder length pulled into a side ponytail with a pink bow and she had bluish green eyes. She was wearing a dark brown t-shirt underneath a pink hoodie, pink jogging pants, and light orange sandals.

The second girl was around 15. She was slim yet athletic and had white skin, chin length black hair styled into a bob with a bang over her left eye, and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a blue hoodie, blue denim jeans and black running shoes, with a red and white striped bracelet on her left wrist and a dark blue NY Yankees baseball cap.

The third girl was around 14 and had the white bat on her shoulder. She was slim bodied with white skin, shoulder length chocolate brown hair with a straight bang over her forehead, and aqua blue eyes. She was wearing a sky blue T-shirt underneath a white unbuttoned denim shirt, blue denim jeans, and white sandals.

The fourth girl was around 13. She was slim bodied with light brown skin and shoulder length curly brown hair, with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a orange sweater with a red checkered skirt and black sneakers, and a pair of glasses.

The last girl was around 14. She had a medium built with white skin and light brown hair tied into pigtails by two blue ribbons, with olive green eyes. She was wearing a blue and white checkered shirt, blue denim jeans, and white sneakers.

The bird on the pass was Eve, a artificial Imagin. And the bat was Rey Kivat. If they were the originals, that means bad things. Eve was the partner of a Rider, but when his partner showed emotion he deemed humanity as to illogical to exist and decided to destroy humanity. Rey Kivat...I don't know exactly, but I think his previous user was loyal to the Legendorga.

As I was thinking I hadn't noticed that the group of girls were staring at me. The girl sitting by Eve was talking to him while I was deep in thought.

"Him? He's a Rider?" The girl asked Eve.

"Yes. From what I've found, his name is Michael and he is Kamen Rider Gaim Yami. He is a strong fighter, but he isn't a Evil Rider." Eve responded.

"Maybe we could ask him for help?" The girl with glasses asked.

"Eh? Aure, we can't just go trusting Riders like that. What if he's like that Abyss guy Eve warned us about?" The girl responded.

"But Citra, we do need help." The girl named Aure said.

"I agree with Aure, we do need help after all. Eve did warn us of all the factions and Evil Riders." The girl with Rey Kivat on her shoulder said.

"Jovie? You too?" Citra asked. "Sasha, Rena, what do you guys think?" She asked the last two.

"Well, if he could help us I don't really care who he is." The girl in the baseball cap or Sasha said.

"Eve did say he isn't a Evil Rider, so what's the harm?" The last girl or Rena said.

"Fine. Since you all agree, let's go ask him." Citra said. They all stood up and walked over to the table I was sitting at.

"Excuse me." Citra said trying to get my attention.

I turned my head to see who was behind me and saw the girls.

'Well...this is gonna be interesting.' I thought.

* * *

*BOOM*

An explosion ringed throughout the street.

A black dragon coiled around Ryuga as he stood over Ohja who's armor broke, turning him back into Nick.

"Hehe...You haven't lost your touch. See, ya next time!" Nick said before running.

"Hmph." Ryuga scoffed before he pulled his Deck from his belt, de-henshining him. Dragblacker flew back into the Mirror World through a nearby store window. Ryuga started walking aimlessly, until...

*RING-RING*

A ring came from his pocket. He pulled out a old-style flip phone colored black with red accents, and answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Ah! Ryuga, you haven't answered in a while. I thought you might've skipped out on me."_ The caller said, with a young voice that carried malice.

"You know I can't, Master." Ryuga said 'Master' with as much venom as he could.

 _"Oh, that's right. Or she dies, right?"_ The voice asked with sadistic joy.

Ryuga gritted his teeth. The hand that wasn't holding his phone was clenched hard.

 _"I have a new assignment for you. Report to HQ asap. Or, ya know..."_ The voice said.

"I'll be there soon." Ryuga hanged up. Before he closed the phone, he looked at the background picture. The sun gleamed down so his face was blurred, but it was Ryuga holding hands with a girl with black hair worn in twin tails and had crimson eyes.

Ryuga gripped his pendant tight. "He won't lay a finger on you...that was the oath I made...I'll protect you, Noire."

He closed his phone and started to walk in the direction of a large tower.

* * *

How the hell did I get myself in this situation? Oh, right. I can't say no when people asked for help. It turns out those girls arrived here in Tokusat City not to long ago, so they asked me for some help.

I called Historie asking for her help on what to do. She told me that whenever there were new arrivals in the City, there are living spaces for them pre-made. She sent me the directions and I told the girls to follow me.

So, we were walking down a city street to the place the directions were telling me to go. However...

"So, your not gonna try and attack us right?" The girl named Citra asked me for the 15th time.

I sighed. "I keep telling you, I'm not going to fight you."

"Citra, I have already informed you that Michael isn't a Evil Rider, nor does he have any evil intentions." Eve told his partner.

Eve apparently told them about some of the Riders and the factions so they would be careful. But that just made Citra interrogate me.

I told her and the other girls about how I got here, who I fought, and told them as much as possible about the war. Which wasn't that much, unfortunately.

"I just needed to make sure." Citra told Eve.

I didn't trust Eve and Rey Kivat. In the Chou Den-O movie Eve tried to eliminate humanity. Rey Kivat I still don't remember a lot about, but I just don't trust them.

We came into a large plaza with a fountain in the center. As we were walking through I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my Y-Gear and saw a alert. It said: Kajin Alert.

"Kaijin Alert?" I muttered.

*ZZZZZIIIIIIIPPPPPPP*

I heard the sound of a zipper opening and looked up. Above the plaza there were multiple Cracks like from my Lockseeds, but instead of giant mechanical fruit, they were replaced with gray creatures resembling bugs with either blue, green, or red markings. These were Elementary Inves.

The Inves dropped from the Cracks and formed into a group that started attacking civilians.

"Damn..." I muttered. I ran from the girls and towards the Inves.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Citra yelled after me. The girls started chasing after me and saw the Inves.

"M-Monsters?!" They yelled in unison.

One of the Inves was about to attack a little girl until I ran and jumped kicked it making it stumble back. I turned towards the girl and crouched down.

"You didn't get hit did you?" I asked. If a Inves lands a hit on you...I stopped that train of thought.

The girl shook her head no.

"Good. Go find your parents." I turned her in the directions of where the civilians fled. She said a quick thank you and ran.

(BGM: E X A Exciting x Attitude.)

"Now then, let's deal with you guys." I turned to face the group of Elementary Inves that surrounded me. I pulled my Sengoku Driver out and attached it.

"Henshin." I unlocked my Lockseed and locked it in.

 **BLACK ORANGE!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **BLACK ORANGE ARMS! SHADOWED PATH, ON STAGE!**

I stood their now clad in my armor, one hand on my Musou Saber and my Daidaimaru rested across my shoulders.

"Koko kara...wa ore no suteji da!" I shouted drawing my Musou Saber, then I dashed forward charging at the Inves.

The girls stood a few feet away from Yami as he was hacking and slashing at Inves left and right.

"Citra, we need to help." Jovie told Citra. Citra nodded.

"Yeah, we do. Everyone, get your gear out." Citra told the others before pulling a belt out of nowhere and clipping it around her waist.

Sasha pulled out a buckle that looked like it could be split open with the splittable halfs being colored red. On the side was a clear slot that could be pushed in the side. Sasha pulled a card out and put in the slot, then slammed it in the side. She then put the buckle on her waist creating a belt of cards.

"Rey Kivat." Jovie called. Said bat flew around until stopping in front of her.

"Shall we go?" Rey Kivat asked.

"Yes, let's go."

"Very well. We shall give these creatures a graceful yet violent ending." Rey Kivat let out some kind of hypnotic sonar sound.

Aure pulled out a light green Advent Deck with a gold chameleon head on it. She pointed it at a nearby store window making a V-Buckle fly out and attach to her waist.

Rena pulled out a Sengoku Driver with the Rider indicator showing a skull helmet. She attached it to her waist making a silver belt appear, then pulled out a Lockseed with a ribcage design out and unlocked it.

 **FIFTEEN!**

"Henshin!" They all said in unison.

Citra swiped the Pass with Eve over the middle of her belt, making bits of red and blue cover her in a black and white bodysuit. Armor pieces came out of nowhere and attached to her torso making her armor, with the middle of her chest having Eve's head. A police car folded up on her head to make her helmet, which had a white spoiler with red lights on the back and a visor half red and half blue.

Citra transformed into, Kamen Rider G Den-O!

Sasha swung her arm opening her buckle up, and making it announce:

 **OPEN UP!**

A gold field appeared with a three-headed dog was in the center. The field flew back towards Sasha and went through her before fading revealing her armor.

She was wearing a black bodysuit underneath a chest plate with black shoulder pads with gold lining, and the chest had a large gold A with red in the middle. Her helmet was gold with decorations on the side with a red jewel that resembled a suit of diamonds on the center. On the sides of her belt was a card holder and a sword that was black and gold.

Sasha transformed into, Kamen Rider Glaive!

Rey Kivat attached to the perch on Jovie's waist and hanged upside down. A large snowflake appeared then shattered and flew towards Jovie to generate her armor. The armor was primarily white with a set of gold claws on the shoulders and the forearms wrapped in chains. The helmet had blue eyes, a set of golden decorations on the side, and the mouthpiece had mandible like claws on the sides.

Jovie transformed into, Kamen Rider Rey!

Aure slid the Deck in causing three mirror images to slam into her. She wore a black bodysuit underneath light green chameleon themed armor, with the helmet having chameleon styled eyes. Wrapped around her left thigh was a device called the Bio Visor.

Rena locked the Lockseed in.

 **LOCK ON!**

She then sliced it, but all that played was the guitar riff and then ominous music. Above her head, a Crack opened but was made of spiky bones. A giant human skull dropped on her shoulders, and bypassed the Rider Wear and went straight into her armor.

Her armor was black with white skeleton bones on the upper arms, legs, and chest. Her helmet had gray hair coming from the back like a mane, and had the kanji for fifteen on the top. Her Arm's weapon was a demonic looking sword called the Yomimaru.

Rena transformed into, Kamen Rider Fifteen!

"Let's go!" G Den-O yelled. They all ran forward toward the group of Inves that Yami was fighting.

G Den-O pulled the four parts from the sides of her belt forming a gun and shot the Inves around Yami so he could get out.

After the shots hit the Inves I rolled away and stood up with the girls who transformed standing next to me and facing the group of Inves. In front ot them there was a mutated tiger with a large claw on one hand.

"I got an idea. You take the grunts, and I'll deal with the Byakko. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal. Girls, let's go!" G Den-O yelled and the girls ran to take on the Elementary Inves. Now for big and ugly.

I turned to face the Byakko Inves. "Just you and me now, eh? Well then, let's make this showy!" I yelled and charged the Inves who ran to meet me.

(With Citra.)

G Den-O was staying a good distance away from the Inves so see could properly shot them. They weren't that strong, but the number of them were a nuisance.

One got close so she smacked it with her gun before firing off a few rounds at it.

"Eve, what's the best way to take care of them?" G Den-O asked still shooting and dodging.

"Our Full Charge attack. That is the quickest way to take care of all them in one hit." Eve informed her.

"Gotcha! Let's end this!" G Den-O grabbed her pass and swiped it over her belt.

"Perfect Weapon!" Eve announced.

Field of energy encased G Den-O as she held her gun with two hands. The Elementary Inves gathered in front of the field.

G Den-O pulled the trigger and shot a round that split into multiple rounds colored red and blue that made the Inves exploded.

After the field dispersed G Den-O undid her belt making her armor vanish.

(With Sasha.)

Glaive was slashing Inves with her Glaive Rouzer and taking them down at a fast rate. She stepped back and fanned out the card holder on her Rouzer and pulled out two cards: Beat and Mach.

She rouzed them making her Rouzer announce:

 **MACH!**

 **BEAT!**

Glaive ran around now in mach speed and hit the Inves with her enhanced punches, making them explode.

Glaive scoffed and shethed her Rouzer, then took her buckle off de-henshining. "Too easy."

(With Jovie.)

Rey was punching and kicking the Inves back away a good distance.

"Let's end this quick." Rey grabbed her Fuestle and put in Rey Kivat's mouth, making him annoucne:

 **WAKE UP!**

The chains around Rey's arms broke and revealed large gold claws. A icy mist surrounded the area. Rey charged forward with her claws and slashed threw the Inves, freezing them and causing them to explode.

Rey Kivat flew of the perch making Jovie return to normal.

(With Aure.)

Verde had used her Advent Card earlier and was fighting the Inves with Biogreeza, her contract monster, which resembled a humanoid chameleon

Verde and Biogreeza had just kicked two Inves into a pile they made, and Verde pulled a card from her Deck. She pulled the cord from her Bio Visor and attached the card to the clip, and let it be slotted in the Visor which announced:

 **HOLD VENT!**

The Bio-Winder, a yo-yo type weapon, appeared in Verde's hand which she then used to tie up all the Inves, except one who was confused.

Verde pulled out another card and slotted it.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Biogreeza wrapped it's tounge around Verde's legs and swung her towards the Inves who isn't tied up. Verde grabbed it and slammed it headfirst into the group of tied of Inves, causing them all to explode.

Verde landed on the ground and pulled out her Advent Deck causing her armor to shatter as Biogreeza activated it's camo and went back to the Mirror World.

(Back to Yami.)

Fifteen stayed with me and was helping me with the Byakko Inves. For the past five minutes we were relentlessly slashing at it.

I pulled the tab on my Saber and shot off rounds at the Inves making it stumble back. "Stand back. I got this." I told Fifteen. She nodded and stood back. I sliced my Lockseed once to do my finisher.

 **BLACK ORANGE SQUASH!**

My Daidaimaru charged with energy, and I ran at the Inves and slashed it, but not before saying:

"Kuro Daidai Ittou!" I yelled. (Translation: Great Black Orange Sword Strike.)

The Byakko Inves exploded.

I closed the my Lockseed canceling my armor. Fifteen did the same thing and turned back.

"Let's find the others." I said. Rena nodded in agreement before we walked off to find the others.

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later.)

Me and the girls were close to our destination. After we regrouped and made sure the people were okay, we continued walking.

We turned the corner and found ourselves in front of a apartment building. I checked my Y-Gear and saw we were at the right place.

After a few minutes of looking, we found the apartment the girls were staying in. Before Citra walked in the place, I got her attention.

"Hey Citra."

"Hm? What is it?" She asked.

"If you guys ever need help or anything, I got your back. I was, and still kinda am, in the situation you guys are in. So...yeah." I'm not good with these things.

Citra looked at me with a smile. "We got your back too."

I nodded and turned around to leave but not before waving bye.

* * *

(A Nearby Street.)

A figure was sitting inside a red sports car looking at Michael walking back to the Basilicom. The figure pulled out a phone and looked through videos of Gaim Yami in various fights.

"Gaim Yami...I will defeat you." The figure said.

* * *

 **A/N: End chapter! It's finally here! Sorry for the long wait everybody, but I had slight Writers block.**

 **Now, this chapter some intersting things happened. I got beat by Baron, we find out a bit more about Ryuga, I introduced more OC's, also, who was the figure in the alley?**

 **Find out next Chapter! But for now,**

 **Ja Ne~**


	6. A Rider Attacks In Top Gear!

**A/N: ...ONORE, BANNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry about that, I just caught up on Drive. Why did they kill Chase!? I mean, he does live on as Mach Chaser, but still! Though, they might have him back in a future movie. Rest in peace Chase.**

 **So, onto happier news! If you guys ever get crazy about me not updating, there is a solution! Maxpower02, the person who has majorly helped me with this story, has started a series of side stories for his OC's in this story. Four chapters are there, and they are awesome! So, go check that out!**

 **Taken Riders: Nadeshiko, Agito, Decade, Hibiki, Meteor, Baron, Duke, Zangetsu(As well as Zangetsu Shin.), Marika, Sigurd, Faiz, Kabuto, Abyss, Dark Kiva, Gaim Yami, Kaixa, Delta, Orga, Gills, Zeronos, Saga, Chaser, Accel, Blade, Kiva, Caucasus, Ryugen Yomi, Ohja, Psyga, DiEnd, TheBee, Drake, Hercus, Gatack, IXA, Skull, Leangle, Tiger, Gai, G Den-O, Glaive, Rey, Verde, Kabuki, Dark Kabuto, Imperer, Kamuro, Gaoh, Fifteen, OOO, Wizard, Bravo, Ketaros, Tyrant, Eternal, Mach, Zolda, Black Baron, Gold Drive, Drive Chou Dead Heat, Knuckle, Kurokage, Gridon, Kurokage Shin, Gaim, Bujin Gaim, Alternative, Alternative Zero, Den-O Wing Form, Chalice, Punch and KickHopper, Garren, Lupin, Mages, White Wizard, Fourze, Birth, Proto-Birth, Savior, Yuuki, Beast, Odin. Sango, Yongo, and Ghost.**

 **My OC's: Gaim Yami, Sorcerer, Mars, Ryuga, G4, Femme, Drive, Knight, , Raia, Lance, Sasword, New Den-O, Jam, and W.**

 **And now, the Riders that are open for OC's: Ryuki, Dark Drive, Joker, Cyclone, Nega Den-O, and possibly others I missed.**

 **So, that's all I have for notes.**

 **Saa, Let's, Start Up!**

* * *

Ryuga was sitting on the couch in the main lobby of the replica Yggdrasil tower. He and one of the GM's workers got a mission, and it brought up memories for Ryuga.

 **Flashback Start:**

 _"Two, why are you so eager in this?" Ryuga asked leaning against the nearby wall._

 _"You said when we first met you watched me for a while, so you should know." Two answered, her appearance blurred._

 _"Yes, on the orders of that sadistic bastard." Ryuga said._

 _"Yeah. Though, when you told me who you and him really are, it was shocking." Two said, remembering the explanation._

 _"Of course it was. What do you expect from me?" Ryuga asked with a small smile._

 _There was then the sound of a door opening, and multiple people walking in talking._

 _Two sighed. "Well, that's your cue to go."_

 _"Yeah, your friends are here." Ryuga says standing up from the wall._

 _"You should make some, besides Noire." Two suggests._

 _"Tomodachi?" Ryuga questioned using the Japanese word for friend. "Don't need 'em. I don't need anyone except myself."_

 _He pulled his hood up, a clinking sound being heard. He then jumped in a nearby full body mirror._

 _"M******…" Two said his name, his REAL name. She then turned to the group of people, her friends and teammates, that walked in._

 **Flashback End:**

Ryuga reached up to his neck and tapped the iron collar around his neck with a small chain. His mark as the GM's dog.

'How long has it been, Two?' Ryuga asked himself. 'You didn't just leave the CI, you left me as well. One of the only people I can consider a friend in all of this.'

He reached to the end of his chain and pulled something off. It was a copy of the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. He kept it as a memento of Two, the real one being in the hands of the CI's leader Baron.

Baron deserved the real one after all. 'Though, will he have the guts to use it?'

A hand reached out and smacked Ryuga on the head. He looked behind him to see the perpetrator.

Standing behind him was a boy around 15. He had black spiky hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a white blazer with pink flame details, a pink button up, and blue jeans with pink flames on the bottom half of the legs with black sneakers.

"Ryuga, we have work." He said in a serious tone.

Ryuga waved in a 'fine fine' gesture. "Just give me a second, Adoka."

Adoka nodded then walked through the exit.

"Guess it's time to say my final goodbye..." Ryuga stood up and reattached his Lockseed to his chain, then left with Adoka.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: Chase The World by May'n)**

 **(Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau kimi shika shiranai)** _The screen opens to reveal Michael walking through a destroyed city with various battles going on before the camera zooms in on his face to see his determined glare._

 **(Fumikonde mezameru sekai e)** _The camera shifts to Kamen Rider Ryuga along with the other Dark Riders waiting for him before it changes to show the camera fly past Michael as DragBlacker flies towards Ryuga._

 **(Instrumental)** _The title appears before its slashed to pieces._

 **(Utsumuki sugite chiisai boku date no keshiki ga)** _The scene shifts to Michael looking at his Black Orange Lockseed as Gaim Yami stands behind him before the scene changes to show a shadowed figure holding his Advent Deck as DragBlacker coils around him._

 **(Kumitateta JIORAMA no uso dato)** _The scene changes to show the Riders in their daily lives._

 **(Awase tsurai shiten ni kizuite iru)** _The scene changes to various Riders in battle against monsters before the scene changes to Michael and the shadowed figure stand back-to-back as Michael turns around the other figure disappears._

 **(Kakedashite yuku mirai wa utsukushisa wo te ni)** _The scene changes to Michael bound in chains as a figure with glowing blue eyes glances back. The scene changes to show Michael, Raito, and Daisuke standing across from a group of shadowed Riders as flames surround them._

 **(Sorezore ga toberu basho wo toikaketeku)** _The scene changes to show the rest of the cast as well as outlines of the other Riders before it changes to show Ryuga's Final Vent and Gaim Yami's Jimber Lemon Burai Kick before the attacks collide._

 **(Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau kimi shika shiranai)** _Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Decade as Hiro gives him a mad grin as he transforms into Kamen Rider Abyss as both charge and clash blades in a shower of sparks._

 **(Kasoku shite hajimete yukeru boku wa boku no saki e)** _The scene changes to Kamen Rider Meteor battling against Kamen Rider Baron before the scene changes to a Rider with glowing blue eyes sends a violet colored energy slash at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva._

 **(Motto takaku motto tsuyoko kimi ni todokitai)** _The scene changes to show Gaim Yami, Agito, and Faiz getting tossed around before the scene changes to them transforming into their Final Forms._

 **(Fumikonde mezameru sekai e!)** _The camera then shows Gaim Yami and the other Riders performing their Final Attacks against the blue eyed figure as the attacks collided, covering the screen in a bright light. The scene changes to show Michael as well as the other Riders standing for a big group picture with their Rider Forms appearing behind them._

 **(End Opening.)**

* * *

I was walking back to the Basilicom with my headset on blaring music. Today's been eventful. I fought Meteor, the CI's leader, meet five other Riders, and fought my first Kaijins.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion. I couldn't wait to get back to the Basilicom, my bed was calling me in a sweet voice, and I wouldn't deny it!

My hand brushed past my Black Lemon Energy Lockseed on a chain loop attached to my belt loop. I unclipped it and held it. I never used it yet. Weird, considering Gaim Yami's base form is Black Lemon Jimber.

I re-clipped it and kept walking, until I felt a tap my shoulder. I slipped my headset off, and turned around. "Hmm?"

Standing in front of me was a girl around 18. She had a athletic build with light brown skin and black, shoulder length hair with a bang over her forehead. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt, blue denim jeans, and black sneakers, and a wristwatch on her left arm.

"Excuse me, your Michael right?" She asked.

I was confused. How did this girl know me? "Um, yeah, that's me."

"It's nice to meet you face to face. My name is Le Thao Minh, but you can just call me Minh. I also go by Kamen Rider Duke." Minh said.

"Oh, nice to meet-EHH!?" That is me realizing she said Duke.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into this time?

* * *

Ryuga and Adoka made it to their destination, the wooded outskirts of the city.

"Adoka, remember, keep watch. I'll go check in on the experiment." Ryuga said.

"Hai." Adoka responded, and attached a Sengoku Driver to his waist. He walked a bit away and stopped to watch.

Ryuga started walking through trees, and eventually reached a clearing. There were multiple broken trees. Some still whole with claw marks, others broken straight in half.

Currently decimating a tree, was a figure in organic green armor. Around it's waist was a gold tribal belt with a green gem, long green horns, and two large red eyes.

This was Kamen Rider Gills.

"So...from the knight Idunn, to the monster Gills...Two, I'm sorry for letting this happen..." Ryuga put the V-Buckle to his waist. "...Henshin."

Ryuga now stood in his armor. Gills turned around and saw Ryuga. After roaring in primal fury, it charged at him.

Ryuga took a stance, and prepared for the inevitable fight.

* * *

That was actually simpler than I thought.

The talk with Minh was her apologizing for their leader, AKA Krishna, for taking our fight too seriously. They originally were gonna take Abyss out, but accepted the job to make it easier to beat him.

After I accepted the apology, I had asked her about the favor I owed Rei, finding Kiva. I paid her two Lockseeds, Mango and Kiwi, and she accepted the job.

In return, she asked a favor of me. It was simply-

"Whoa!" I stopped that train of thought as a red sports car suddenly stopped right in front of me. It kinda looked familiar.

The door opened, and a man came out. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He had spiky-ish medium length brown hair with white highlights throughout the strands, and violet eyes.

Underneath his black blazer jacket was a purple button up and a loose black tie. He also had black slack and black dress shoes. On his wrist was a brace like object colored silver and black, wrapped to his wrist by a red strap.

On his waist, was a belt. It was mainly solver in color and had a key on one end, as well as a red emoticon like face in the center.

The car was the Tridoron, and the belt was the Drive Driver.

"Michael French, Kamen Rider Gaim Yami. Correct?" He asked.

"E-Eh? Y-Yeah." How did he know my last name?

"Prepare...for justice!" He moved his hand to the belt, and twisted the key.

 **START YOUR ENGINE!**

After the Driver announced that, a red toy car flew into his hand. He flipped the bottom half around and slid it in the Shift Brace.

"Hen...shin!" With that, he swung his arms and pumped the car once, making a cylinder appear and armor parts appear and attach to him, forming his armor. A tire generated from the Tridoron, and flew, attaching to his chest armor.

 **DRIVE! TYPE...SPEED!**

"W-What?" I stuttered out.

The Rider in front of me had majority red armor with some silver on top of a black bodysuit, which looked themed after a car. His helmet's back had a red spoiler decoration, and the optics resembled a pair of headlights. The tire across his chest was black with a red line around the middle, and the words 'Type Speed' were written in white letters.

He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, closed his right hand, then flicked it open. "Ore wa Mikado Nekross, Kamen Rider Drive!"

He the crouched an leaned on one leg. "Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo!"

(Translation: Let's go for a ride!)

Drive then picked himself up and charged at me, fist raised.

I quickly scrambled up and rolled away, attaching my Driver to my waist. "What the hell!? Fighting an un-armed opponent?!"

"This is a War." Drive stated before charging me again. I grunted before rolling away, taking out my Lockseed and locking it in.

 **BLACK ORANGE!**

 **LOCK ON!**

"Henshin!" I quickly sliced the Lockseed, making the fruit drop and my armor appear.

 **BLACK ORANGE ARMS! SHADOWED PATH, ON STAGE!**

(BGM: Faiz, Dead Or Alive.)

"Koko kara...wa ore no suteji da!" I yelled and blocked Drive's incoming fist with my Black Daidaimaru. I slashed his chest, sparks flying. I repeated this process three more times, he then fell to the ground.

I walked over to his downed form, but I felt him kick my legs out from under me, making me hit the ground and resulting in my Daidaimaru and Musou Saber to slid out of my reach.

Drive picked himself up and ran to my body, and picked me up by the front of my chest plate. He raised his fist and repeatedly punched my helmet. He then heaved me over his shoulder, smashing me into the ground.

I layed still for a bit, trying to regain my bearings. I turned my head to see my Musou Saber lying a bit away from me, but I also saw Drive walking towards me.

I reached my arm out and felt for the handle while watching Drive. He got closer, and closer, until...

*BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG*

Four shots from my Musou Saber, now held in my right hand, rang out as they smacked against his chest, making him stumble back.

I slowly got up, feeling the pain from Drive's assault. "Your...one tough bastard..."

"I can say the same about you. Most people go down, even regular Gaim would. Though, you are a Dark Rider, so your stats are higher than Gaim's a bit." Drive commented.

(BGM: End.)

"Then I guess...it's time for an upgrade." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Drive asked confused.

I pushed a button near my Driver's Indicator, a un-clicking sound being heard. I slid the Indicator off, revealing that a mechanical part where something else could be attached.

I then produced a black box like object with a indent like my Driver. A clicking sound being heard as I slid it into place where the Indicator would go.

"T-That's a-!"

"You seem to know, so see what it does." After stabbing the Daidaimaru into the pavement and sheathing my Musou Saber, I took out my Black Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"Looks like I get to use you after all." I said looking at the Energy Lockseed. I closed the Black Orange Lockseed and locked it taking it out of the Driver, making my armor vanish, but my Rider Wear to stay.

I clicked both open.

 **BLACK ORANGE/BLACK LEMON ENERGY!**

A techno tune played from the Energy Lockseed as a Crack opend and the familiar black orange descended, but this time a mechanical black lemon followed.

I locked the Black Orange Lockseed in it's usual spot, and locked the Black Lemon Energy one in the Genesis Core.

 **LOCK ON!**

The standby music played for a few until I sliced the Lockseed, it opening in tandem with the Energy one.

 **~MIX! BLACK ORANGE ARMS! SHADOWED PATH, ON STAGE!**

The two Arms slammed together, fusing into a new form, that then dropped over my shoulders. It folded up to create my new armor. It greatly resembled a jinbaori coat, colored black and silver. The front was decorated with black lemon slices, and one side had my silver symbol. My Musou Saber reappeared in my hand, which I spun before resting it against my shoulder.

 **JIMBER BLACK LEMON! MWAHAHA!**

That sinister chuckle at the end gave Drive shivers. What freaked him out more was the wisps of darkness coming off the armor.

This was Kamen Rider Gaim Yami, Black Jimber Arms! The original base form.

I calmy moved my Musou Saber into a pointed position at Drive, and spoke in a dark voice. "Koko kara...wa ore no sutejij da..."

The dark tone in his voice creeped Drive out, though he wasn't backing down. "I-I can change forms to! Koi, Wid!"

A primarily black toy with two white stripes car flew into Drive's open hand. This was Shift Wild. He pulled Shift Speed out and put Wild in, pumping up once.

A cylinder appeared around him as the previous process was repeated, but he came out with new armor.

This time it was majority black with some white. The shoulder pads had plice lights while the chest looked like the front of an off road vehicle. The tire attached to his right shoulder this time, saying 'Type Wild.'

This was Kamen Rider Drive, Type Wild!

"Handle-Ken!" He called holding his hand out. From the Tridoron, a sword flew into his hand. There was a steering wheel on the front, and the blade was blue.

We both held our swords in ready positions, waiting to strike...

* * *

In another part of the city, there were multiple explosions as green pupa like monsters died.

Standing in the middle of that, was a red armored Rider.

The majority of the armor was red with some white along the legs and feet. The upper body was where the most armor was, the back also had a tire and some black parts. The helmet was red with a blue visor over it, with a stylish white A placed over that.

The Driver around their waist was themed after a motorcycle with handlebars as well as speedometers. A red USB was in the top, an A being seen through a clear part. In their hands was a unique looking sword.

 **SIGNAL BIKE! RI~DER! CHASER!**

The red Rider turned around and swung their blade up to meet an ax blade in a lock.

The person wielding the ax, was another Rider.

They were wearing a silver bodysuit with purple lines over the body, and chest armor of the same color with a purple R symbol. Hanging on their back was a large black tire. The helmet was two different colors, one half purple, the other silver with a black face, orange compound eyes, and silver antennae.

Their Driver was mainly blue in color, the middle was silver with a red strip, and a circle of glass to see the R symbol the toy bike inside sported.

Both Riders broke the lock, and raised their weapons for battle.

* * *

Ryuga panted, looking at the monstrous Rider known as Gills do the same thing. They had been fighting for at LEAST an hour, maybe more. Ryuga reached a hand for his Advent Deck, about to draw his finishing card, when...

 _"Ryuga, stop."_ The sound of his 'Master' said to him over his helmet comm. _"We have word of some others coming their, they can finish her."_ He then ended the call.

Ryuga dropped his hand, and jumped into a pocket mirror he had set for his escape. His armor shattered, and he leaned against a tree.

"Heh, sorry Two. Couldn't beat you, again." Ryuga then slid back against the tree, asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is Chapter 6! So next chapter, you are gonna see some fight! Drive Type Wild versus Black Jimber Yami! And Accel versus Chaser!**

 **That's all for now! So, untill next time...**

 **Ja Ne~!**


	7. Celestial Being Rises

**A/N: Here we are, the next chapter! Nothing much to say, so here are the lists!**

 **Taken Riders: Nadeshiko, Agito, Decade, Hibiki, Meteor, Baron, Duke, Zangetsu(As well as Zangetsu Shin.), Marika, Sigurd, Faiz, Kabuto, Abyss, Dark Kiva, Gaim Yami, Kaixa, Delta, Orga, Gills, Zeronos, Saga, Chaser, Accel, Blade, Kiva, Caucasus, Ryugen Yomi, Ohja, Psyga, DiEnd, TheBee, Drake, Hercus, Gatack, IXA, Skull, Leangle, Tiger, Gai, G Den-O, Glaive, Rey, Verde, Kabuki, Ibuki, Todoroki, Dark Kabuto, Imperer, Kamuro, Gaoh, Fifteen, OOO, Wizard, Bravo, Ketaros, Tyrant, Eternal, Mach, Zolda, Black Baron, Gold Drive, Drive Chou Dead Heat,** **Femme,** **Knuckle, Kurokage, Gridon, Kurokage Shin, Gaim, Bujin Gaim, Alternative, Alternative Zero, Den-O Wing Form, Chalice, Punch and KickHopper, Garren, Lupin, Mages, White Wizard, Fourze, Birth, Proto-Birth, Savior, Yuuki, Beast, Odin. Sango, Yongo, Ghost, Ryuki, Den-O, Cyclone, Ryugen, Scissors, Larc, Specter, Dark Drive, Arc, Joker, and Necrom.**

 **My OC's: Gaim Yami, Sorcerer, Mars, Ryuga, G4, Drive, Knight, , Raia, Lance, Sasword, New Den-O, Jam, and W.**

 **And now, the Riders that are open for OC's: Nega Den-O.**

 **And I have recently noticed I needed to add a few more Riders to the team I posted previously: Faiz, Mach, Drive Chou DeadHeat, Knight, Lance, Sasword, Zeronos, New Den-O, Blade, Proto Birth, and eventually Imperer. Again, tell me if I missed anyone.**

 **That's all for notes.**

 **Saa, Let's, Start Up!**

 **P.S: Since I never released anything around those times, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

(BGM: Leave All Behind, or Don't Lose Your Mind.)

Accel and Chaser clashed blades, ax against sword, creating sparks whenever they hit, and letting out grunts, identifying both Riders as female.

Chaser swung vertically which Accel parried and slashed across Chaser's chest, leaving a trail of sparks in it's wake and followed with a right hook, making Chaser stumble back.

Chaser got up and hefted the Shingo Ax. She lifted her Driver, and took out the Signal Bike.

Accel saw Chaser's actions and pulled out a gray USB, the Engine Gaia Memory, and as she did, opened her Engine Blade revealing a slot for the Memory.

Chaser slid the Signal Bike into a slot on the Ax.

 **HISSATSU!**

Chaser pressed red button on her ax, making the red signal light light up.

 **MATTEROYO!**

 **ENGINE!**

After sliding the Engine Memory into her blade, Accel closed it up, then activated one of the abilities the Memory granted.

 **STEAM!**

Thick steam emitted from her blade, covering the area and shrouding her, and she started moving around Chaser who had just stabbed the handle of her Ax in the ground.

From her side she pulled what looked like a combination of a knuckle duster and a blaster, with a silver and purple color scheme.

She slammed the barrel.

 **BREAK!**

Entering the melee mode, she slammed it into Accel's chest who had tried to sneak up from behind.

Accel stumbled back and fell on her knees.

 **ITTEIYO!**

With that announcement, the green signal lit up on Chaser's Ax.

After hearing that, Accel activated the Engine Memory one last time.

 **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Chaser grabbed her Ax and rushed Accel, with Accel intercepting her.

Both swung their weapons sending energy waves, red and purple respectively, at each other.

The attacks un-did their transformations, reverting them back.

(End BGM.)

Where Chaser ended up, there was a girl around 20 with a medium build and slightly curvy, with light brown skin and shoulder-length dark brown hair and hazelnut eyes. She was wearing a purple dress underneath a black leather jacket, with black military boots, a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

Where Accel ended up, there was a girl around 18. She was athletically built with white skin, hazelnut eyes and short, brown hair. She was wearing a white T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned blue shirt, blue denim jeans, and aquamarine sneakers. She also had pair of military dog tags around her neck.

The girl who was Chaser raised her head and looked at the girl across from her. "Tran...?"

The other girl, Tran, did the same. "Nicole...?"

* * *

Above the two Riders, on a buildings ledge, a man was watching. He had shaggy black hair and brown eyes, along with tannish skin. He wore a black leather jacket with red shirt underneath, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers.'

He sighed in relief upon seeing the fight end. "Guess I don't have to step in."

He then proceeded to bop his own head and stand up. "Concentrate Gabriel. Gotta find Stanley."

Gabriel turned around, and saw a armored man a few feet in front of him.

The man had a belt around his waist. There were two buttons on the side, along with a yellow gem in the center, a yellow swirl around it.

The armor itself was mainly gold. The arm braces, middle part of the chest, knee pads, ankle braces, and helmet were gold. Were the ribs were was covered in silver armor, the same silver around the shoulder pads. The helmet had a gold piece covering the middle with a pair of horns, and left the mouthpiece naked, showing silver. It also had a strip of silver going from the top to the back. The eyes of the helmet were large and red.

This was Kamen Rider Agito.

"Agito..." Gabriel muttered.

"Gabriel Tsugami." Agito said in a calm and elegant voice. "Join me."

...And that was just plain clueless.

"What?" Gabriel deadpanned.

"I ask you to join an alliance with me." Agito asked.

"How about no. I have no idea who you are under that armor, and I have no intention of wanting to know." Gabriel said, and jumped off the ledge, landing on a Ride Vendor in vehicle mode, then drove off.

Agito sighed, and reverted back to civilian form. He was around 14 and had blonde hair, green eyes, and a short nose. He was wearing a blue jacket and a rather large shirt under it, with the omega sign on it, wearing gray gloves on both of his hands, and navy colored trousers and brown sandals.

"Guess that didn't work..." The boy said, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess luck doesn't favor Daisuke Kaori today."

With that, he turned around and exited the roof.

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: Chase The World by May'n)**

 **(Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau kimi shika shiranai)** _The screen opens to reveal Michael walking through a destroyed city with various battles going on before the camera zooms in on his face to see his determined glare._

 **(Fumikonde mezameru sekai e)** _The camera shifts to Kamen Rider Ryuga along with the other Dark Riders waiting for him before it changes to show the camera fly past Michael as DragBlacker flies towards Ryuga._

 **(Instrumental)** _The title appears before its slashed to pieces._

 **(Utsumuki sugite chiisai boku date no keshiki ga)** _The scene shifts to Michael looking at his Black Orange Lockseed as Gaim Yami stands behind him before the scene changes to show a shadowed figure holding his Advent Deck as DragBlacker coils around him._

 **(Kumitateta JIORAMA no uso dato)** _The scene changes to show the Riders in their daily lives._

 **(Awase tsurai shiten ni kizuite iru)** _The scene changes to various Riders in battle against monsters before the scene changes to Michael and the shadowed figure stand back-to-back as Michael turns around the other figure disappears._

 **(Kakedashite yuku mirai wa utsukushisa wo te ni)** _The scene changes to Michael bound in chains as a figure with glowing blue eyes glances back. The scene changes to show Michael, Rey, and Reza standing across from a group of shadowed Riders as flames surround them._

 **(Sorezore ga toberu basho wo toikaketeku)** _The scene changes to show the rest of the cast as well as outlines of the other Riders before it changes to show Ryuga's Final Vent and Gaim Yami's Jimber Lemon Burai Kick before the attacks collide._

 **(Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau kimi shika shiranai)** _Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Decade as Hiro gives him a mad grin as he transforms into Kamen Rider Abyss as both charge and clash blades in a shower of sparks._

 **(Kasoku shite hajimete yukeru boku wa boku no saki e)** _The scene changes to Kamen Rider Meteor battling against Kamen Rider Baron before the scene changes to a Rider with glowing blue eyes sends a violet colored energy slash at Kamen Rider Dark Kiva._

 **(Motto takaku motto tsuyoko kimi ni todokitai)** _The scene changes to show Gaim Yami, Bujin Gaim, and Gaim getting tossed around before the scene changes to them transforming into their Final Forms._

 **(Fumikonde mezameru sekai e!)** _The camera then shows Gaim Yami and the other Riders performing their Final Attacks against the blue eyed figure as the attacks collided, covering the screen in a bright light. The scene changes to show Michael as well as the other Riders standing for a big group picture with their Rider Forms appearing behind them._

* * *

Me and Drive locked our blades together, pushing against each other and making sparks.

I kicked Drive's chest, making him stumble. I rushed him and started a flurry of slashes, knocking him to the ground.

Drive scrambled up and pulled out another Shift Car, this one purple. He loaded it into the slot of the Handle-Ken.

 **HISSATSU!**

I un-locked my Black Orange Lockseed and attached it to my Saber.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1, 10, 100! BLACK ORANGE CHARGE!**

I then sliced my Lockseed twice.

 **BLACK ORANGE/BLACK LEMON ENERGY AU LAIT!**

The black energy around my sword got bigger and stronger, and I then ran at Drive.

 **SHADOW! FULL THROTTLE!**

With purple energy gathering in the shape of a shuriken around the Handle-Ken, Drive followed suit and rushed at me.

Just as our blades were about to clash, the sounds of bullets reached our ears, and impacted against us, creating sparks and making us fall to the ground.

Pounding footsteps rang out as men in black military bodysuits with SWAT-like armor, yellow lines along the arms, insect-like helmets, and large sphere gauntlet guns on their right arms.

These were Zectroopers.

Leading them was a Rider. The Rider had a black bodysuit, and heavy silver and yellow upper body armor, with a green honeycomb-like pattern in the middle. Their helmet was silver and yellow and had a honeycomb pattern in the middle, along with a pair of antennae.

Around their waist was a silver belt with the buckle having ZECT in the middle. On their left wrist is a silver brace, and attached was a silver and black wasp.

This was Kamen Rider TheBee.

"The hell...?" Drive muttered.

"Kamen Riders Drive, Gaim Yami, you will end this fight." TheBee said, the voice being of a male.

"Like hell! This Dark Rider is going down!" Drive said and ran at me.

TheBee nodded at his troopers, who opened fire on Drive.

Thankfully for Drive, the Tridoron pulled up and blocked the shots.

" **Mikado, it's time to go!** " Drive's belt, Belt-san, spoke up.

"But Belt-san-!"

" **This isn't the time!** "

Drive grunted, then got into the Tridoron an drove off.

TheBee and his troopers then turned to me, but I had already tossed the Rose Attacker Lockseed into the air, the bike unfolding. I mounted it then sped off.

* * *

(POV: 1st and 3rd person.)

(Mikado's Apartment.)

After escaping, Mikado returned to his apartment and laid on the couch, Belt-san on the table across.

"Damn Yami..." Mikado mumbled.

Belt-san sighed. " **Mikado, I warned you not to fight Yami yet. His power currently outclasses your own as Drive.** "

"But how though? I was in Type Wild, that should have been enough." Mikado said.

" **Though he is a Gaim, he is the dark version, so he has higher stats then normal Gaim. He was also in Jimber form, Lemon at that, which means that his strength was significantly higher than normal.** " Belt-san explained.

"Then how could I beat him?" Mikado asked.

" **Type DeadHeat,"** Belt-san answered.

A fact about this War was that every transformation device a player received was the original, meaning, this Belt-san was the same that was with Shinnosuke Tomari, the original Drive. After Belt-san sealed himself and the Rider technology in the Drive Pit, he was brought into the War.

If he could, he would've given Mikado all the Type Shift Cars. But, there were two problems with that. One, currently the only they had were Speed, Wild, and Technic. Two, he didn't trust Mikado as much as Shinnosuke.

Sure, they had similarities. They were both detectives, Mikado being promoted shortly before he arrived. And Mikado had the same attitude as Shinnosuke in the beginning of his Rider career. Lazy. He took things lightly and never had that much motivation. But, this War started to change that. The Kaijin and Dark Riders caused that.

Mikado sighed. "DeadHeat, huh?"

In his own thoughts, Mikado was going over some things.

Get promoted to detective in the Japan Police Department, then get sucked here...life is a bitch.

Why do I even fight in this War? Hell, why am I so easily accept being a Rider?

The reason he easily accepts being a Rider, started back when he was a kid. Him and his childhood friend Minh Trang used to watch the show together. They never watched Kuuga, they started with Agito. And watching that show confirmed what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be a officer of the law.

He couldn't be a Kamen Rider, so why not be someone else that protects and serves? He watched every other series since, and his sense of justice grew from seeing Riders like G3, Accel, and Drive.

Belt-san had been testing the Type DeadHeat Shift Car, but when testing the transformation, it backfired.

Mikado sighed again, then checked his watch.

He swung his legs off the couch and picked Belt-san up. "Time for work."

Before making it out the door, he muttered one thing.

"I just hope you aren't caught up in this, Minh."

* * *

(Streets of Tokusat City.)

With his arm slung over Adoka's shoulder, Ryuga was being carried through the streets of the city, back towards Yggdrasil Tower.

"You're a heavy fucker." Adoka grunted.

"Heh, shut it." Ryuga chuckled. "Shouldn't have attempted that yet."

"Why didn't you use your trump card?" Adoka asked.

"Would've been a waste." Ryuga said. "I only used it against opponents with a right mind. If Two was still Idunn, I would've used it, but she's Gills."

"Whatever you say." Adoka said.

"Ryugaaaaaaa..." A dull emotionless voice drawled out.

"The hell?" Adoka said.

"Son of a bitch..." Ryuga muttered.

From a nearby alley emerged a girl around 17. She had a short build with pale skin, reddish eyes and shoulder-length dark brown hair. She was wearing a white T-shirt with blood stains on it with a gray skirt and black sneakers. A scary part of her appearance was the fact she had open bloody gashes on her wrists.

Around her waist was a Sengoku Driver with a red Chinese soldier on the Indicator.

"Anjani." Ryuga said. He got off of Adoka and pulled out his Advent Deck. "Get going, Adoka."

"If you say so Boss." Adoka said before running off.

Anjani pulled out a Lockseed that was gold instead of silver, and has red grapes with gold flames, and coded L.S-Yomi.

"Henshin..." She said quietly.

She pressed the top of the three buttons, unlocking.

 **YOMOTSUHEGURI!**

Above her, storm clouds appeared with a hole in the middle, the red fruit descending. She locked the Lockseed in.

 **LOCK ON!**

Rider Wear formed around her. On her arms were red bracers with gold, same for the wear on her legs. Around her waist red tattered sarong with gold accents.

She quickly chopped the Lockseed.

 **HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI ARMS! MEI, KAI, YOMI, YOMI, YOMI!**

The fruit lowered onto her shoulders and unfolded, red static instead of the juice splash. The fruit made long shoulder pads, and the chest plate had green gems with black flames inside. The helmet decoration resembled green fins. Her Arms Weapons were a grape themed gun and kiwi themed chakram.

This is Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi.

Ryuga attached his V-Buckle and quickly slid his Deck in, transforming.

Ryugen Yomi ran at Ryuga and swung her Kiwi Gekirin at him, but Ryuga caught her forearm and kneed her chest, then spin kicked her, sending her back.

After recovering, Ryugen Yomi shot at him with her Budou Ryuhou.

Ryuga dodged by rolling to the side, but was met with Ryugen Yomi's chakram, creating sparks across his chest.

"Damn. She's faster then I remember." Ryuga said.

Ryugen Yomi chopped her Lockseed once.

 **HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI SQUASH!**

Red orbs came from the sides of her gun, and started to form into a large red orb at the barrel.

"Shit..." Ryuga cursed and pulled a card from his Deck. 'I gotta wait for the right moment.'

As soon as the ball reached a large size, about the size of a bowling ball, Ryugen Yomi fired it at Ryuga.

The blast rapidly approached Ryuga at a fast pace, and just as it was about to impact against him...

 **GUARD VENT!**

After that distorted announcement, an explosion occurred.

When the smoke settled, Ryuga still stood with two black shields resembling dragon undersides in his arms.

He tossed the shields aside, and heard Ryugen Yomi let out a growl of frustration. "What? Expected me to keel over after one blast?"

Ryuga pulled out two more cards and slid them in his Black Drag Visor.

 **SWORD VENT!**

 **STRIKE VENT!**

In his right hand was a black Chinese sword that resembed Dragblacker's tail, and in his left was a gauntlet that resembled his head.

"Your dreaming if you think I'm going down easily! This is just the beginning!" Ryuga declared and charged at Ryugen Yomi, unleashing punches and slashes.

* * *

(Basilicom.)

I sighed as I stood in the elevator making it's way up to the Basilicom. "I'm gonna pass out..."

A few minutes later, a ding was heard and the doors opened.

I walked out and collapsed on the couch. "So much better..."

"Ah, welcome back." I raised my head and saw Histoire floating over.

I lazily raised my hand and waved back.

"Are you okay? You seem exhausted." She asked.

"Yeah. I had a bunch of fights today." I answered.

"Riders?" I nodded. "If I may ask, which ones?"

"Meteor, Baron, and Drive." I told her.

Histoire adopted a sad look for a second when she heard Baron, and I could have sworn she muttered "Krishna".

But she had her normal expression back in a second. "I see. It must have been difficult."

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"Compa is cooking dinner now. After you eat, you should rest." She told me.

I nodded. "For now though, I'm gonna nap..."

After that, my eyes shut and all Histoire heard was snores.

Histoire giggled, and floated off.

* * *

"HAHHHHHH!" Ryuga yelled as he slammed his Black Drag Claw into Ryugen Yomi's chest, adding a dent to the number of other ones.

Ryuga panted, and clutched his left side, where he had gotten the end of Yomi's Gekirin.

About 20 minutes have passed since he summoned his sword and claw, having lost his sword a few minutes ago.

Ryugen Yomi had several dents in her armor, and one of her helmet decoration's were gone.

"Time to end this." Ryuga dismissed his Black Drag Claw and pulled out a card, this one depicting his symbol and labeled FINAL VENT.

He loaded it into his Visor.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Dragblacker appeared and started to coil around Ryuga, who spread his arms and started to float.

Ryugen Yomi cut her Lockseed.

 **HAI~! YOMOTSUHERGURI SQUASH!**

The Dragon Shot started to charge on her blaster again.

Ryuga assumed a flying kick position, and Dragblacker shot a blast of black fire at him, propelling him forward and making him look like a streaking black meteor, his leg igniting.

Ryugen Yomi shot the blast, but it was futile as the blast was consumed by the black fire, adding red static to his kick.

The kick impacted Ryugen Yomi's chest, and caused fire and static to explode and blast behind her.

Ryuga flipped off and landed on his feet in a crouched position. He stood up, and Ryugen Yomi exploded, making her transformation cancel and her crumble to the ground.

He started walking away and pulled his Deck out, making his armor shatter.

A clapping sound echoed.

"Nice one, Ryuga." The voice that spoke out was the same that from his phone, and the same from his helmet's com.

Ryuga turned to face an alley as a boy walked out.

The boy couldn't have been older than 13. He wore a dark purple hoodie, the hood up and covering his features, a short sleeved black button up underneath, black jeans, and brown steel toed boots. Around his neck was Tsukasa Kadoya's, or the original Kamen Rider Decade's, camera. But it was black instead of magenta.

He took a picture of the downed Anjani, the photo popping out. After looking at it, it was blurry and distorted. "Aw, again."

"Why aren't you back at Yggdrasil?" Ryuga asked, not looking at the boy.

"If I see my little doggie having fun, why can't I see it?" The boy said.

"You rarely leave. You can't risk being seen by a player." Ryuga said, ignoring the "doggie" comment.

"I have a birdie watching my back though." The boy pointed to a ledge above them, which made Ryuga look.

Standing there was a armored man. He had gold and brown armor themed after a phoenix. Around his waist was a gold V-Buckle, and in the middle was a brown Advent Deck with a gold phoenix emblem.

This was Kamen Rider Odin.

"So, Odin agreed to watch your back?" Ryuga asked.

"Yep yep." The boy chirped. "Now, I have some orders."

Ryuga sighed. "What are they?"

The boy tossed Ryuga a black case. "In the case are your orders, along with a device that'll help you."

Ryuga opened the case, and the object inside made his eyes widen. "Your not serious?"

"Oh, I am. Remember what happens if you don't follow orders." The boy chuckled.

Ryuga gritted his teeth. "I know."

He closed the case and walked away.

The boy turned and skipped away, Odin disappearing in a flurry of gold feathers.

* * *

(Basilicom.)

I was having a perfect morning, enjoying the wonders of sleep. That was...

*BEEP-BEEP*

'ALERT-ALERT'

Reaching out for my Y-Gear on my nightstand after the alert rudely awakened me, I gripped it and brought it to my face as I sat up and slipped my glasses on.

What I saw was a message broadcast.

* * *

(All around Tokusat City.)

People all around the city pulled out their Y-Gears, including the Riders, saw the message as it started.

The broadcast was a man around 60 who looked quite youthful, with a balding head, some hints of black hair on the sides, and a black goatee. He was wearing a black long coat with a purple scarf around his neck, black trousers and shoes, and a walking stick was seen in hand.

He seemed to be standing in front of a banner with the symbol of Celestial Being from Gundam 00. The man begun to speak.

"I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the Masked Rider System. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. No matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any faction, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world. I repeat..."

The message ended as people's screens went black.

* * *

(Basilicom.)

My eyes were wide as the address ended.

'Celestial Being? Masked Rider System...That would mean that TheBee is one of their agents...'

I jumped out of bed and slipped on a black long sleeved shirt, a white coat with black fur around the hood and cuffs, black jeans, my DC's, and my pendent.

"Hopefully Histoire knows something..." I said as I exited the room.

* * *

(Roof of Yggdrasil Tower.)

"That bastard, defying me even in death." The boy from earlier scoffed as he looked down at the city. "No one defys the Game Master..."

He turned and started walking to the stairs. "This is MY world..."

* * *

 **A/N: I split what I had planned in half, as I wanted to get this out.**

 **And a full fight with Ryuga was written! No more cock blocks!**

 **Watch fate unfold next chapter!**

 **Ja Ne~!**


End file.
